


Something There...

by vprkh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco as the beast, F/M, Hermione as Belle, Hogwarts Setting, Hogwarts Sixth Year, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, dramione - Freeform, tutor hermione granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vprkh/pseuds/vprkh
Summary: The greatest witch of her generation, Hermione Granger,  is put on the spot when Dumbledore requests her to tutor, out of all people, Draco Malfoy as a pretext to find out what he is up to.  Will Hermione snap before she even tries to tutor him? Will Malfoy change his ways before it's too late? Or will they both find something new within each other?Under this little plot we got a mix of Beauty and the Beast and its soundtrack ayyyy :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	1. "Why him?!"

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! Thanks for choosing to read my story, I'm really grateful! I know this chapter's really short, but it gets better dw lol. I'll also try to post each chapter as soon as I can. It'd be cool to lmk what y'all think as we go! :)

Hermione was sitting at one of the tables in the Gryffindor common room, trying to quickly finish up her Potions homework with her most closest friends, Harry and Ron, when suddenly Ginny entered through the portrait hole and swiftly walked up to their table.

"Hey guys." She beamed at all of them, and sat at the end of the table where she could see everyone clearly. "Oi Hermione, Professor McGonagall said she needs you in the library right now. She seemed a little tense by the way, I dunno what she wants though." Harry and Ron glanced at each other with confused looks.

"Ugh, really right now? But I really need to finish this assignment! What can she possibly want right before Christmas break starts?!" Hermione complained. Right as she spoke those words, someone else walked through the portrait hole as well.

"Hiiii Won-Won!" Lavender screamed with a high-pitched voice loud enough for everyone in the common room to hear. She walked up to where he was sitting, hugged him from behind, and pecked his cheek. Everyone's faces at the table squirmed in disgust; no one seemed to like her and her clingy, annoying nature except Ron. Hermione found this as a cue to leave for what she was called for, and avoided any further episodes of Ron and Lavender making out. Lately, her attitude and behavior was a lot more grumpier than usual, and she snapped on anyone that bothered her. The way she jumped out of her seat left everyone at the table wonder what was wrong with her.

_Look there she goes, the girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well!_

"I'll see you guys in a bit. Bye Harry. Bye Ginny." Hermione paced through the corridors and headed straight for the library, hoping that this wouldn't take long. She thought about how much time this would waste for her to finish her work. Her light-brown bushy hair bounced and swayed as she walked, and her bag followed the same pattern of movement. She said quick "hellos" to the familiar faces in the hallway, like Neville and Parvati, and stormed into the library. She skimmed through the long aisles, and finally found Professor McGonagall in the back of the room. Only she wasn't alone. Hermione spotted the back of a boy of average height with sleek pale-blond hair who stood there anxiously. It took her no time to recognize who it was as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh over here Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall shouted, causing the boy in front of her to turn around in confusion and shock.

"Bloody hell, not her. Not that mud--" he muttered under his breath as he put one hand over his forehead, messing up his smoothly combed back bangs. He gave Hermione a snarling stare as she strutted over to them. Seeing Draco Malfoy there as well made Hermione squint her eyes and return a scowling look at him, although she quickly turned from him to Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione answered.

"Thank you for showing up Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall replied. She now gave quick glances at both of the students in front of her. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has requested you, Miss Granger, to tutor Mr. Malfoy here as he is doing quite unwell in his class for Professor Binns. If he is to pass his classes, he must keep his head in the books. Is that clear, Mr. Malfoy?" She gave him a reprimanding look while Draco apathetically avoided making eye contact with her; his mind was on something a little more important. On the other hand, Hermione looked as if she was asked to sacrifice one of her limbs.

"But Professor! I can't! Not--not him! Why him?!" shrieked Hermione in exasperation.

"Oh shut up, Granger! As if I need the help of a filthy, annoying Know-It-All like you!" growled Draco. As both of them began throwing nasty insults at each other, Professor McGonagall gave out an exasperated sigh, and waited for them to finish so she can speak again.

"Why don't you just go back to you're little Potter friend and that ginger hobo! Only Weasel-ton's ragged robes would cover your giant beaver-like teeth anyway!" Draco snarled.

Hermione stood there with her mouth agape. "Why don't YOU just go crying back to your rich daddy for help 'cause you're too dense to understand such an easy subject!" Hermione retorted.

"MY FATHER WILL--"

"--HEAR ABOUT THIS, WE KNOW! THAT'S ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO SAY ANYWAY!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU PLEASE!" the old lady shouted. "Now I do not care for what either one of you has to say! Professor Dumbledore will always choose whatever that is in favor of the students at Hogwarts, and therefore, you have no choice Miss Granger! Both of you will begin tomorrow. The earlier you finish Mr. Malfoy, the quicker both of you will get your freedom." With this she left the two standing next to each other in silence with distorted faces.

Hermione darted out first, stomping through the aisles of the library and slamming the door out her way shut. She sprinted back towards the Gryffindor common room. A trail of one or two tears marked her semi-red face that showed nothing but frustration. Why was it always her that had to deal with everything, she pondered. Why couldn't she just be left alone? First Ron and his obnoxious little girlfriend, then the weighing in of her classes and exams, and the necessity of being alert in the wake of He-who-must-not-be-named's return. And now this? She had enough problems before she had to deal with a rich, aggravating little blond boy who's demeanor resembled no less than that of a cruel beast.

Hermione stopped by the girl's bathroom, and washed her face in an attempt to hide her tears and the streak of red that spread across her face. She found Harry, Ron, and Lavender still sitting at the same table, except now Harry and Ron were playing a usual game of chess. Harry, startled by Hermione walking through the portrait hole with a distressed face, stood up and approached her.

"So what did Professor McGonagall want? Is everything alright?" He asked.

Hermione was looking down the whole time, but she glanced up at Harry when he spoke, only to find Ron flirting with Lavender again through her peripheral vision. She tightened her fists for a second before responding to Harry.

"Well, er, apparently Professor McGonagall said Dumbledore has asked me to tutor Malfoy for History of Magic...because nothing goes through that thick head of his of course. What a surprise," she rolled her eyes.

"WHAT?! Malfoy?!" cried Harry and Ron in unison. They both locked their eyes in utter bewilderment. Lavender awkwardly sat in her chair in the meantime, so this was the perfect time to kiss her boyfriend goodbye and head to the girls' dormitory.

"Why though?! What's wrong with McGonagall! Out of all people _that_ little scumbag?!" Ron yelled. Hermione was surprised he even heard her explain the case at all.

"Hermione, are you sure you can't just refuse her?" inquired Harry. "Can't you ask Dumbledore to have someone else help that stupid prat?"

Hermione let out a helpless sigh and fell into one of the chairs. "I already tried, Harry. But Malfoy and I got into such a huge fight, Professor McGonagall refused to hear 'no' for an answer. She said I have no choice...because apparently Dumbledore is trying to think _best_ for all his students." She squinted her eyes while speaking the last few words. Harry and Ron had no idea how to get their friend out of the situation this time, and just stood there sympathetic in silence for a while.

"Bloody hell, well..I mean if anything you can pretend you broke a leg and say, "Oh no professor I'm sorry I cannot teach Malfoy in this condition!"" joked Ron with his hands up. Harry tried stifling a laugh, while Hermione gave him a really-that's-the-best-you-can-come-up-with look.

"It's okay, Hermione, you'll be alright. There's nothing to be afraid of-- 'specially not Malfoy. Remember how you punched him in the face in our third year? That was bloody brilliant!" said Harry trying to ease her tension. For once, Hermione let out a slight grin. "Just be careful though. Things aren't exactly going quite right as we know it at the moment. On top of that, he looked like he had something to hide on the train ride here when the year started...so always have your wand out, Hermione, and tell us everything that's going on." At his last few words, Ron yawned and stretched his arms before walking up to their rooms to head to sleep. Hermione smiled and hugged Harry in thanks before heading to her side of the dormitories.

\--

After Hermione rushed out the library, an enraged Draco paced himself towards the private and forbidden Room of Requirement. Beads of sweat drooped down the side of his face as he walked in the hallways in frustration as well. Now that he will be stuck with Granger from time-to-time, he won't have enough time to concentrate on what he needs to do before it's too late. Why him, he thought. First the pressure of helping Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters sneak into Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore, and now this? He didn't have time to hang out with a bushy-haired Know-It-All. And even worse than that, she...she was a _mudblood_! Draco distorted his face in disgust. Upon entering the room, he stumbled his way through all of the old items and abandoned nick-nacks to get to the Vanishing Cabinet. He stared for a long time into its open doors, trembling. Until, at last, he gave out an exasperated cry, hastily shut it closed, and punched the cabinet with a great enough force to bruise his knuckles.


	2. The Task

"Can't believe I'm stuck here with _you_..." Draco rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms, and slouched back in his chair while his messy, white bangs drooped over to meet his crinkled brows. He and Hermione were sitting at a table in the back of the library, just where they met Professor McGonagall the evening before. While Hermione was busy organizing her own books and rolls of parchment to start her homework, Draco waited with his books open, and lazily watched her take her stuff out of her bag. She was startled when he hastily sat up and slid his chair forward.

"Will you hurry up, mudblood?! Keep this up and you'll win a prize for being slower than Goyle." he grunted. Hermione glared at him, but continued to settle her stuff down.

"Well someone's got their wand tied in a knot," she mocked. "And do you really think I want to be here with _you_ today, ferret? I'd rather be in my room--"

Draco smirked. "DOING WHAT? READING?! Being the boring freak you are..." he rolled his eyes. Hermione finished laying out her stuff, and pretended like she didn't hear his last comment. She turned his textbook to the right page, and told him to read through the chapter on goblin rebellions.

"Don't tell me what to do, you filthy mudblood! I can do this on my—" he snarled, but he was cut off by Hermione.

"--I'm trying to help you, you insufferable, dimwitted git!" She snapped. "Can you just shut your mouth for once so we can get out of here?!"

Draco scowled at her, and stared blankly at his textbook while playing with the green apple that was sitting next to his parchment rolls. It seemed almost impossible for him to concentrate; he really had to get that Vanishing Cabinet to work. He loomed over what would happen if he couldn't, and thought about the consequences of letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. As much as he hated so many people at this school, Draco never wished for anyone to get hurt. Though, he knew he had no choice. It was either kill or be killed, and he had to save his family no matter what. He was sweating once again, and his foot was shaking uncontrollably. His musings, however, were interrupted by a piece of chalk being flung at his face. He twitched as if someone threw cold water at him.

"What you think you're playing at Granger?!" he barked. Hermione tried covering her mouth while she burst into laughter.

"Pay attention Malfoy! It's so obvious that you're drifting off!" she retorted. On the other hand, Draco was too stunned to see her laughing to hear what she said. It gave him some kind of warm feeling in his chest. He stared and followed each and every movement of hers; from when she pushed one of her curly strands behind her ear to when she scribbled off something on her parchment roll. Hermione, of course, was too engrossed in her work to notice. Though, Draco flashed back to reality, and remembered what he had to do; he didn't have time to open up his heart to anyone, let alone Hermione. He quickly flushed that feeling out of his mind, and glared at her with a grimace once again.

"Oh, er, Granger. I'm, er, really sorry about what I said yesterday..." Draco uttered trying to keep a straight face.

Of course, Hermione was intrigued to ever hear Draco apologize to her, but she was too clever to believe him anyways. "Er...you are?" she asked.

"Yeah, I should have known...should've known that even Weasley could find someone better than you of course," Draco's straight face quickly transformed into his usual villainous smirk as he noticed the change of expression on Hermione's face. He inched in closer to her face to put her on the spot, and prayed that she would snap soon enough so that she would leave.

"I don't blame him, really. She is quite gorgeous, and oh! You should've _seen_ the way they were snogging each other on the staircase the other night! Not a millimeter of space between those two! Oh wait, you probably see that every day, no? Being the hobo's bride and all...or used-to-be bride, sorry."

Hermione refused to face him, but each and every word of his pricked her like a thorn. She tried so hard to hide her quivering hands while pretending to work on her assignment, only to make it worse by dropping her ink bottle on the floor. She didn't even bother picking it up as tears began to overflow from her chocolate-brown eyes. Taken aback by her outburst, Draco leaned back into his chair again, and--while glancing around to make sure no one heard--for once, felt guilty about what he had done. Before he could say anything, Hermione hastily stuffed her papers and books into her bag and left. Draco groaned, and let his face fall into his hands.

Hermione wiped her tears away, thinking Draco was only teasing her. Why should she take _him_ so seriously? After their tutoring session is over, she doesn't have to face him ever again. In the midst of her conclusions, she heard a growling noise from her stomach. Of course, she missed dinner. She suddenly remembered how she used to visit Dobby and the house-elves in the kitchen with Harry and Ron; she turned around to head down there, hoping to get some kind of sustenance.

Upon arriving there, Hermione tickled the pear in the painting, and peeked through the door. Dozens of elves were cleaning plates, utensils, and cups used for dinner. Hermione felt guilty about bothering them, and immediately decided to leave, but one elf noticed her just in time and invited her in. Dobby, dressed in mismatching socks, jumped in excitement to see his friend.

"Miss Granger! You are here! But where is Dobby's friend Harry Potter, miss? And Mr. Weasley sir?" Dobby exclaimed. Hermione beamed at him, and sat down at the edge of one of the long tables that resembled those in the Great Hall. A joyful Winky took a seat on a stool right beside her as well.

"Sorry, Dobby. Harry and Ron already had dinner in the Great Hall, and they are probably back in the common room by now. I, on the other hand, was, er, too busy studying so I never got to eat. Do you happen to have any leftovers, Dobby? I'm really sorry to barge in on you guys."

"Of course, Miss! There is plenty left over! We will leave it all over here and Miss Granger can take as much as she wants!"

_Be. Our. Guest!  
Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test!  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest !_

After a long day, a look of delight was seen on Hermione's face. She incessantly beamed as the house elves laid plates and plates full of chicken tenders, sandwiches, pumpkin pasties, and treacle tarts. On top of that, they placed a bowl full of pudding, and a cup full of butterbeer. Dobby, Winky, and the other house-elves bowed at Hermione when they finished. She gave them a look of deep appreciation, and wished her S.P.E.W. idea became successful her fourth year. As she dug into her meal, she and Dobby conversed about how school and their lives were going while the other elves went back to finishing their work. Hermione was just about to ask Dobby another question when they suddenly heard the door creek open. She squinted her eyes in disgust, while Dobby walked up to the boy in confusion.

"Er, welcome, sir. How can Dobby serve Draco Malfoy sir?"

Draco stood there in silence as he noticed the glare Hermione gave him, and looked down with shame in his eyes. Finally, he mustered the courage to speak.

"Granger, I--" started Draco. Before he could even finish his sentence, Hermione stood up from the bench, finished the rest of her butterbeer, and began walking swiftly towards the door without even taking a passing glance at Draco.

"Thank you so much for the food, Dobby. I'll see you," she softly uttered as she left.

Draco, too, was here to get some food, although, he seemed a bit reluctant now.

All of her previous emotions came rushing back seeing Draco again. Hermione couldn't take it anymore; before heading to the common room, she decided to give Dumbledore a visit. She strolled to the secret passageway, uttered the password to the gargoyle, and entered his office with a look of fatigue and aggravation.

"Professor Dumbledore? Are you in here?" Hermione queried.

Dumbledore was busy looking after Fawkes, and stroking his feathers while sitting at his desk. He, too, didn't seem to look well as his eyes, which normally twinkled, drooped more than ever, and his face showed a look of weariness.

"Oh, Miss Granger, yes, please come in." He smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Professor, please, I-I don't think I can tutor Malfoy anymore. It's only been a day and I already can't stand him! And he can barely stand one minute without calling me a mudblood, too! There's no hope for that foul git. I don't understand why you had to pick _me_ for this job, Professor. It would've never worked out!" she complained.

"Miss Granger, please calm down, it is alright. Now, Professor McGonagall did not tell you this, but I'm afraid we have put you on the job for a more serious matter. You were not exactly appointed to tutor Mr. Malfoy." Hermione gave him a confused look. "With the rise of Lord Voldemort again, we need to take as many precautions as necessary, Miss Granger. I am afraid that Mr. Malfoy could perhaps be a Death Eater, and we need you to keep an eye on him."

"But why _me,_ Professor?!"

"Oh Miss Granger, are you not one of the smartest students at Hogwarts? It is well known by everyone." Hermione stood there abashed. "You must try to find out what he is up to. He is often spotted wandering around the Room of Requirement, however, we need someone to spy without him knowing. If he does turn out to be a Death Eater, Miss Granger, it is your duty to guide your fellow classmate and save Hogwarts from utter destruction."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, Professor. I'll do it for everyone else-- that's it," she agreed uncertainly. Dumbledore beamed at her in gratitude. Before she turned to leave his office, however, Dumbledore asked her something she would have never thought of.

"And how do you know, Miss Granger, that Mr. Malfoy can't stand you? Because he _disdains_ you?" he chuckled. "Had you not noticed how he gazed at you at the Yule Ball? How he did not tease your pain when he hexed your teeth or when your hands were burned by bubotuber puss your fourth year? Mr. Malfoy is merely a reflection of his father, Miss Granger. He is forced to live under his shadow, but he is not as heartless as everyone perceives him to be..."

Hermione felt her ears turn a deep shade of red upon his words, but refused to believe him. She didn't bother arguing about it with him, either. She was just about to leave the office when they heard the door screech open. A man stood by the entrance, and gave her his usual cold, blank, loathsome look.

"Miss Granger," Snape drawled while glowering down at her. "Do shut the door on your way out." Hermione knew he was demanding her to leave, so she headed out. She really wanted to eavesdrop their conversation, although she had orders to carry out by Dumbledore. All she was able to hear was, "It has to be you, Severus..." She wondered what that meant..

\--

"So you're saying Malfoy's a Death Eater?" Harry inquired.

"Not surprising at all, if you ask me," Ron sighed. "The bloke was bound to be since we first met him!"

Hermione ignored Ron's comment, and dragged a chair by the fire where they were playing chess again. "Well, he didn't really say for sure but--" she murmured. "I have to find out I guess..."

"Well it's good Dumbledore asked _you_ , to be honest; You are the smartest girl in the school. And tutoring him is a really good cover-up. Just try to be subtle, and don't let him find out we are on to him. If anything, you can just hex him, really." Harry and Hermione both grinned as he spoke the last few words. They sat in silence for a bit, as Hermione watched her friends concentrate on their game.

"Wait a minute--" Hermione jumped up. "That means I can't even go home for the holidays! Ugh!"

Startled by her uneasiness again, Harry and Ron both turned to look at their friend. Ron, not caring as much, went back to making his move in the game, while Harry stood up and hauled over to Hermione.

"Blimey, Hermione. I wish we could stay with you, but Mrs. Weasley has already invited me to come over for Christmas. We leave for the Burrow tomorrow at noon."

"Lavender's coming too," Ron smirked. Hermione's face contorted at hearing her name. She suddenly recalled all the things Draco had said about them two.

"It's okay, Harry. I'll be fine here. There's still going to be professors around, so I'll be safe if anything." assured Hermione.

"Okay, Hermione. Just be careful...and keep us updated by owl about what's going on," Harry comforted her. She smiled at her best friend, and gave him a hug. She then left the common room, and strolled to the owlery. There, she wrote a letter to her parents:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I know I was supposed to be coming home for Christmas, but something important has come up. I'm really sorry for the late notice. I'll send your presents with another owl, too. Merry Christmas._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She tied the letter to a barn owl close by, and let it out the window. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh as she watched it soar through the clear night sky. 

\--

Draco sat on the cold floor with his face hidden in his hands. His hair was disheveled for all the times he ran his fingers through it in frustration; his white uniform shirt was wrinkled, and his tie was thrown to the side.

"C'mon... work you stupid cabinet," he grunted. He took a deep breath, and glanced at his wand. "Okay...let's do this."

He finally got to his feet, and opened the bird cage that was sitting on one of the tables. He clenched out a small, white bird. It swayed and struggled to break free from his grasp, but Draco wouldn't let go. He placed it inside of the tall black and gold vanishing cabinet, and shut the doors. The bird's flapping and screeching noises made his hands tremble as he pointed his wand up.

" _Harmonia Nectere Passus,_ " he uttered. The bird's crying hereafter ceased. 

Draco opened the doors, and immediately shut them with great force. He staggered away from the cabinet, and whimpered at his failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to y'all for keeping up <3


	3. Hexed

The following morning was a snowy Christmas Eve. Hermione woke up startled by Crookshanks jumping onto her bed, and purring loudly by her face. She gave her cat a warm-hearted smile, and pet its fuzzy, ginger head. Crookshanks curled up next to her, and she hugged him while acting as if she was asleep. Like crashing through the roof, however, all of the memories from the day before came pouring back to her. She immediately remembered how Harry and Ron (and Lavender, but who cares) were all leaving to Ron's place at noon.

"Oh Merlin! Harry and Ron are leaving today, Crookshanks!" she exclaimed, pretending that her cat understood what she said. Crookshanks merely stared at her while bobbing his head from side to side. Hermione hurried out of bed, brushed her teeth, put on a pair of jeans and a shirt with a sweater, and bolted down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. There, she found Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ron was feeding a big spoon full of his pudding to Lavender, while Harry and Ginny, and Seamus and Dean were having their own separate conversations. Harry turned around first as he saw Hermione approaching.

"Blimey, someone's late this morning," he joked.

"Sorry, I overslept. But I rushed down here right away. I didn't want you guys to leave without saying goodbye, of course," she beamed.

"You should come with us, Hermione!" Ginny blurted out. "It would be so much fun with all of us together!"

"I wish I could, Ginny," she lied. Hermione really didn't want to see Ron and Lavender snogging each other all break. "But I need some catching up to do with my classes."

Seamus and Dean glanced at each other in disbelief, and giggled under their breaths. "Really, Hermione, it's the holidays! Learn to relax a little!" Dean asserted. Hermione simply let out a fake little laugh at his words. She couldn't tell him or anyone besides Harry and Ron about why she needs to stay at school. She sat down next to Ginny, facing the Slytherin table, and it took her no time to spot the back of the pale-blond boy with the stormy gray eyes.

Draco seemed to be dressed a lot neater than the night before and his hair was sleekly combed again, although he failed to hide his tired, pink, droopy eyes and dark circles. He looked a lot whiter than usual, and for once he wasn't fooling around with the other Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson was sitting next to him with her arm wrapped around his.

"Draco, you should come home with me for Christmas! Come on, it'll be fun with just us two!" Pansy tugged his arm.

"Let go of me, Parkinson!" Draco snarled. He swiftly pushed her arm away from his while facing her. "Why the bloody hell would I wanna come with you?!" From the side of his face, he managed to get a quick glance of Hermione who didn't seem to notice him at all. His head jerked back again after he realized it was her, and stared. He felt the guilt rising over his head again about hurting her last time, and just felt the need to sort of apologize. _He--_ Draco Malfoy-- wanted to apologize. Something he never did and would never do to anyone else. Hermione caught him after a while, and quickly looked away at Ginny pretending as if he didn't even exist. On top of that, Pansy couldn't have failed to catch their eyes locking, of course. She squinted her eyes at Draco, who could've cared less, and crossed her arms bitterly.  
  
  


\--  
  
  


It was already half past eleven when Hermione watched Harry, Lavender, and the Weasleys run back and forth between their dormitories and the common room packing their stuff. In fact, almost every Gryffindor was leaving for the holidays. Hermione groaned in envy. She imagined how she could have been opening presents with her family the following evening, and how she could have been helping her mother make dinner and just having a good time at home. Besides that, if she couldn't go home, she'd love to be here in the company of her best friends. Though, she won't be living with either case this Christmas.

"Okay, we all ready to go?" asked Ron to everyone in the room. "Let's dip."

A dejected Hermione didn't want them gone just yet. She walked with them all the way down past the Great Hall and to the entrance of the school.

"I'll see you, Hermione. Take care, and remember to write to us. I'll send your present by owl, too." Harry beamed. He and Ginny hugged her goodbye, while Ron and Lavender were already too far from the threshold, waved back at her. She forlornly watched her friends merge into the white, foggy distance, and then decided to grab some lunch before she do any kind of work today.

After an hour, Hermione anxiously walked back to the empty common room, and began planning on how she can get more information about Draco. She thought more about what Dumbledore told her the night before; Draco is frequently seen around the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor.  
  
  


_~Flashback~_

_"But Professor, how did Malfoy even get inside the Room of Requirement? Isn't it under some sort of spell or something?" Hermione queried. With the fading of the twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore rose from his seat, and paced back and forth._

_"Yes, Miss Granger. How Mr. Malfoy found out remains a mystery to us, however, to get in you must roam around the area of the doorway three times, thinking about what you need. After your third time passing, the doors will appear, and you will find what you are looking for. But I do say, Miss Granger, be careful if you are to go there. You must make sure Mr. Malfoy does not catch you," Dumbledore advised._

_"Alright, Professor...and, er, if Malfoy threatens to hex me, I can hurt him back, right?" she asked with a guilty smile._

_Dumbledore beamed. "You may do whatever you deem is necessary for your own safety, Miss Granger."_   
  
  


Hermione decided to carry out the plan that night; The earlier she found the information, the faster she will be free from Draco. She looked at the time, and saw that it was already 6 in the evening. She resolved that she will skip her tutoring session with him, and just wait until he goes down for dinner. In the meantime, she grabbed her Potions textbook from her room upstairs, curled up into her favorite cushion chair, and began studying it, hoping she could be ahead when classes begin again. Among the various types of potions, she came across the Amortentia potion.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them," she read aloud. Processing the intricacies of the potion, Hermione grimaced. "Rubbish." She slammed her book shut, and noticed another hour passed by. She got up, dropped her stuff in her dormitory, and slipped her wand in her pocket. She cautiously sauntered in the hallway, looking out for anyone that can be onto her, especially Draco.

Hermione first decided to peek into the library to check if he was there waiting for their tutoring session, but even he didn't show up. She then peeked into the Great Hall; he wasn't there either.

"Well...hopefully he's not there.." She muttered under her breath. Hermione realized that she had to do this fast. Way before Draco could even catch up to her on the seventh floor. She sprinted across the corridors now, and slyly climbed up the stairs. She lingered around the dark hallways, and found a huge, eery wall with a highly detailed painting of a unicorn. Assuming it to be the one, Hermione closed her eyes, and began following Dumbledore's instructions. What is something that she might need? She took a shot at thinking of what matters to her most. 

'I need a place to keep my books safe...' she meditated. She strolled back and forth near the empty wall, and impatiently waited. 'Please work please...' she thought. Eventually, an old, towering doorway appeared in front of her, and opened freely; Hermione smirked at her success. She took a gander inside, expecting Draco to be there first, however, she was all alone in the pitch-black room. She swiftly took her wand out as if she was prepared for something to pop out.

"Lumos." 

In the dim light of her wand, Hermione found miles of junk and ancient items that no one has used in years. As she drifted in further, she stumbled upon an empty birdcage lying on the floor, and dropped her wand. Before picking it up, she pushed back her short, bushy hair out of her face, and then lifted the cage in which she found a small white feather lying inside. Hermione looked at it inquisitively, until she saw a gigantic, black and gold cabinet behind the cage. She dauntlessly lingered closer to it, and glanced at each and every intricate detail. Just before she was about to stretch her hand forward to open it, she heard footsteps.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE, GRANGER?!"

Alarmed by his thunderous shouting, Hermione shifted her wand towards the entrance of the room, and found a fiery rage in Draco's red eyes; she's never seen him this angry. His hair was standing on ends, his tie hung loosely around his neck, and his white shirt seemed to be buttoned all wrong.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?"

"I didn't do anything Mal--"

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED! JUST GET OUT OF HERE GRANGER! GO!!" Panting, Draco snatched his wand out, and pointed it at her. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it, but he had to make a show. Shivering at the sight, Hermione, the smartest witch of her time, forgot all about standing up to him and considering the possibility of hexing him. She sprinted past him, and left the dark, mysterious room. He didn't take his eyes off of her until she disappeared from sight. As soon as she was gone, Draco calmed down, but his eyes widened.   
"UGH BLOODY HELL!" he screamed under his breath, and exasperatedly slapped his hands onto his face.

—

Hermione sped down the stairs, towards the Gryffindor common room shedding a tear or two. Her heart was furiously pounding against her chest as she panted, and suddenly Dumbledore's words came ringing back in her ears; Pure rubbish she thought. Malfoy _is_ just like his father. She resolved without a doubt that he couldn't possibly have feelings for her, too. She glanced back and forth between the hallways to make sure nobody noticed her, and fortunately for her, there was not a soul in sight.

Or was there?

Just as she was about to reach the end of the hallway before the stairs, someone invoked her.  
"Why so tense, mudblood?" Pansy sneered. Two of her Slytherin friends snickered behind her. They were all sticking their heads out from one of the pillars behind Hermione. Pansy crossed her arms while holding onto her wand, and hauled her way closer to her.

"Did you just get rejected by my Draco or something?" She cackled with her crew. Hermione rolled her eyes; she didn't have time for this. She attempted to hide her agony, put on a bold, straight face, and turned around to deal with the Slytherin girls.

"What are you going on about now, Parkinson?" she scowled.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Pansy wasn't laughing anymore. "Stay. Away. From Draco... if you don't want to get hurt, mudblood." 

A confused Hermione furrowed her brows, slightly amused yet annoyed by her ignorance. "I'm just tutoring him you thick-headed troll!"

"Shut up, Granger!" Pansy shouted as she pointed her wand at Hermione. "You think I didn't see the way he was staring at you this morning?! I don't understand what he sees in a _filthy_ mudblood like you, but...if his father finds out, he's going to be in big trouble and it'll be your fault! You get any closer to him, and whatever will happen...won't be pretty, Granger. "

"Oh please, keep Malfoy to yourself! I'll do what I have to do, Parkinson. I don't know what you see in that little cockroach anyways, and I definitely don't see what he sees in _you,_ " Hermione scoffed. "You're his clingy shadow that proves to be of no use. Even if I _was_ with him, I'd still make a better girlfriend than you!" She made a quiet snorting noise that incensed Pansy.

"You're going to pay for that, mudblood-- I warned you!" she growled. She gave her a death glare that compelled Hermione to stop laughing. Before she could even react, Pansy swiftly wielded her wand with an evil smirk, and shot a spell at her. 

Hermione had her hands covering her face at first, but when she didn't feel anything herself and heard a thump on the ground, she peeked through her fingers only to find Draco lying curled up on the floor hugging his stomach. He had dashed in just in time to intercept Pansy's hex. Dumbstruck, Hermione quickly picked up one of his arms and wrapped it around her neck to try and lift him up. 

The other two Slytherin girls fled while Pansy ran towards him with her hand covering her mouth in shock. She threw aside her wand, and tried helping him up, too. "Bloody hell! Are you okay, Draco?! Let me take you to the hospital wing!" she squealed in shame. She tried yanking him off of Hermione. "LET GO OF HIM MUDBLOOD DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Get away from me, Parkinson!" Draco groaned in pain while hugging his stomach. "This-- _your_ bloody fault! Get--out-- of here-- you stupid bimbo!" he gasped. He pushed her away while dangling onto Hermione. Pansy stood aback in tears, and watched her rush him to the hospital wing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww poor Draco! But it's all good if Hermione's got him no? ;) eh huehuehue. Get ready for the next chapter fams! We're finally gonna get some Dramione here lol.


	4. Caught

Draco and Hermione finally arrived at the hospital wing. Hermione lightly kicked the door open, and searched the room for anyone that can help; it was all empty. She lied him down on one of the beds, and looked at him guiltily. Draco was still panting, and he had his eyes tight shut as he was squirming with pain.

"Merlin's beard! What happened to you!" Madam Pomfrey barged in. Hermione didn't know how to answer to this. Madam Pomfrey noticed Draco tugging his stomach, so she unbuttoned his shirt to find a bruise of a dark purple and blue shade bigger than the size of his hand on his abdomen. Madam Pomfrey let out an angry sigh, and gave him a reprimanding look. "Oh these students will never learn, will they..." she muttered under her breath as she walked away. Hermione had a querying look on her face as she watched her leave, and then glanced at Draco. He still refused to open his eyes.

"I'm really sorry.. 'bout this.." she whispered, but Draco didn't reply.

Madam Pomfrey quietly returned with a tall curvy bottle in one hand, and a cup in another. Her expressions had not changed a bit.

"Alright, sit up boy, and drink this. It's not as bad as it looks." she proclaimed. Draco sat up at last, took a sip of the medicine, and immediately spit it back out. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, as if she knew it was coming. "You are to finish this. I don't care how terrible it tastes, Mr. Malfoy! You will stay the night as well or 'til I personally allow you to leave." Draco scowled at her, and gulped the fluids down. "Miss Granger, since you're here already, I request you to stay and look after him, if you don't mind?"

"Er...sure Madam Pomfrey," she assured with a face of reluctance. Hermione dragged up a chair by his bed and sighed as the old matron left the room. She placed a small candle beside her on the table, and glanced at Draco. He had his face turned the other way, and seemed to be fast asleep after taking Madam Pomfrey's medicine.  
  
  


_How in the midst of all this sorrow,  
_ _Can so much hope and love endure?  
_ _I was..innocent and certain,  
_ _Now I'm wiser but unsure..._

_Days in the sun  
Will return, we must believe  
As lovers do  
That days in the sun will come shining through.  
_   
  
  
  
  


Within an hour, Hermione, too, knocked out in her chair.   
  
  


\--  
  
  


She was woken up by the sounds of hooting owls early in the morning. She realized her hair was completely disarrayed, and there was a thin trail of dry drool on the side of her mouth. She quietly turned to her side, and luckily, he was still asleep, and by the looks of it he hadn't moved all night. She snickered as she wondered if he was dead for a second. But she quickly had another revelation. Hooting owls this early in the morning?

She glanced out the window, and gasped with a slight grin on her face. "It's Christmas." She thought about all the letters and gifts she would find in her room upstairs. Assuming it was alright to leave for a couple minutes, Hermione tiptoed out of the hospital wing, and then jogged her way up to the common room. Upon arriving there, she crept through the portrait hole, and found not a soul present in there. The empty dormitories disappointed her, but the wrapped presents and letters lying at the end of her bed lifted her spirits.

Hermione hastily placed all of them on her bed, and began opening them in excitement. She first opened Harry's and found it to be a pair of purple knitted mittens with a matching hat. She beamed at his gift, and turned to his letter lying next to the box:  
  
  


_Dear Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas! I'm really sorry again that Ron and I couldn't stay with you during the holidays. But hey, I'm sure you're doing a really good job by helping Dumbledore out. I hope everything is going well, and I hope that bloody git Malfoy isn't being too intolerable. If he does turn out to be a Death Eater, there's no way we all can't stop him. Especially with Dumbledore by our side. Anyways, do write back, Hermione, and keep us updated._

_Hope you liked your present. I tried._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_   
  
  


Hermione immediately started writing a letter back to Harry, and decided to conceal what happened the night before; especially the part about Pansy and Draco getting hurt. Ron's present came next in line, and Hermione opened it reluctantly. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was just a box of chocolates, and threw it aside on her table. On the other hand, she knew her parents would send her something warm and meaningful, and she unwrapped their present with full anticipation. Fascinated to see it was an old blue book, she turned it over to see the front cover. It was titled Fairy Tales in fine, cursive writing. Muggle fairy tales had been her favorite since she was a child, and she couldn't have thought of a better way to cheer herself up. She flipped through the thick pages, and marveled at the illustrations. Hermione put the book aside next to her, and then opened her parents' letter:  
  
  


_Dear Hermione,_

_We really wish you were here, dear, but we know school is always more important. We pray that everything is going well, and hope that your present keeps you good company._

_We love you very much,_

_Mom and Dad_   
  
  


Hermione's face wrinkled as she longed for her family. She wiped away her tears, and wrote them a letter back, too. Out of a sudden, though, she recalled where she was supposed to be at the moment.

"Ugh Merlin, I need to go back down to the hospital wing," she grouched. Hermione took the letters, and also grabbed one of her textbooks to study while sitting down there. As she walked out of the dormitory, she peered at the box of chocolates and took them, too.

Hermione first strolled to the owlery to send her letters to Harry and her parents, and then headed back to Draco. She crept into the room, and surprisingly found him still dozed off on his bed. She curled up into her chair beside him, and cracked open her textbook. She gazed at him from a clear view through the edge of her book, and daydreamed about what happened the night before. Why did he, out of all people, would want to save her from getting hexed? Why would he take it for her, she thought. Maybe Dumbledore could be right--Could someone like Malfoy have a heart though? Hermione didn't realize she was gawking at his sleek pale-blond hair; it was actually messed up from the night before, but still so flawless, and his bangs were now covering much of his forehead. Her eyes trailed down, and she couldn't believe she never noticed his chiseled jawline, or his fairly toned arms...

"If you're gonna check me out, Granger, maybe it should be more sly, don't you think?" Draco uttered under his breath. His eyes were still closed, and he was still facing the opposite direction. Hermione shook in her chair, startled. How did he even know?! "Maybe you should take a picture. It'll last longer." Draco finally woke up, and turned to her smirking. He couldn't have missed the streak of a deep shade of red across her face. Hermione immediately hid behind her book.

"I-I wasn't staring! I was just, er, checking up on you for Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione snapped in embarrassment.

"I never said staring..." Draco asserted with a soft chuckle. On the other hand, Hermione had no idea how answer to that. She was clearly caught, and all she could do was pretend she didn't hear him. And Draco knew it too, so he brushed it off. He casually scanned the room, and noticed the box of candy on the table beside him. "Wow, Granger. Are these for me?" he said in mock disbelief.

"Er, no they're not," she said defensively. "...but, er, you can have them. I don't want them anyway."

Draco gave out another chuckle, and didn't take his grey eyes off of her the whole time he reached out for the box and ate a piece. "Were these you're Christmas gift? From Potty and the Weasel?" Hermione gave him a look of bewilderment. How did he even know, she wondered. "You were loud enough this morning, Granger...And didn't you think of cleaning yourself up since you left anyway?" He inquired as he glanced at her from bottom to top with a grimace. Hermione looked down at her clothes, and pushed a few strands of her tangled curls behind her ear. She did forget to fix herself up and all when she came back down. She merely rolled her eyes, and gave up on answering all his questions.

"Quit being so judgy, Malfoy. You don't look so good yourself," she scoffed as she looked at the white hairs standing up on his head.

"Yeah, but I have a good excuse, unlike you," he retorted. "Wait, are you reading a textbook? Is that Potions?!"

"I wanna stay ahead in class! Merlin, what's the big deal?!"

Draco put on a confused, cringed face. "Granger, if you're gonna read something, at least make it a real book!" He snatched the textbook from her, threw it aside, and struggled to get out of bed.

"What are you doing Madam Pomfrey said you can't leave till she--!"

"--Relax Granger! She already came and discharged me this morning when you were gone," he smirked.

Hermione squinted her eyes at him, and stood up. "Then why are you even here, Malfoy?!"

"Wow. I wait for you here, and this is the thanks I get," he said sarcastically while placing a hand on his chest. "Anyways, go and fix yourself up a little, Granger. We're taking a little trip since a certain nerd over here doesn't even know the right books to read!"

Hermione scowled at him. "Why do you even care? Why would you take me? And where are we--"

Draco rolled his eyes. "--Bloody Hell, someone doesn't know when to shut up now do they?!"

"...You're just asking me to punch you in the face again," she growled. Draco sneered, and stuck his tongue out at her as she walked towards the doors of the hospital wing.

"Meet back here okay, Granger? Let's not get lost, now."

Hermione ran back upstairs to the girls' dormitories, and got ready to leave. She was just excited to finally do something different this break. She pulled on another pair of jeans, put on a red shirt, and stuffed her coat with her new hat and mittens. She made an effort to tame her wild, brown bushy hair, but failed and just tied it up. When she strode back to the hospital wing, she found a cleaned up Draco dressed in highly contrasting all black compared to his pale skin and hair. It seemed as if he was playing with his fuzzy hat while he was waiting for her the whole time.

"Well now that wittle Granger is all tidied up, are we weady to go?"

Hermione ignored his childish tone. "How are we even getting there?"

"Pffft--by apparating of course?" said Draco with a cocky grin.

"What?! We're not allowed to do that on Hogwarts' ground! What if we get cau--"

"Oh relax, Granger, loosen up a bit! I do it all the time, and so does everyone else I'm sure! Not surprised miss teacher's pet hasn't yet though." Before Hermione could say anything else against him, he grabbed onto her arm, and they swiftly vanished.  
  
  


\--  
  
  


Draco and Hermione reappeared in a very vast, tall room where, aside from a semicircular window and a fireplace, nothing but rows and rows of books could be seen on the walls. As Draco let go of Hermione, she fell into a trance while ogling at each and every corner filled with books. She stepped back a little, and covered her mouth in awe.

"Well, er...Merry Christmas.. I guess," he muttered.

"Oh my...Bloody hell! This is--AAHHH!" she shrieked in wonderment. Draco dashed up to her and threw his hand over her mouth.

"SHHH! Someone's gonna hear you, and we're gonna get caught!" he hissed. "I'm not even sure if my parents aren't in the house!" He let go of her, but Hermione was still too enchanted to care about getting in trouble.

"Wait so this is your house? Your library?!"

Draco nodded. "Here you'll find actual books worth reading," he asserted. "You can take as many as you can hold I guess." Hermione cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips with a puzzled look.

"How would you know these books are worth reading? You've read them, you're saying?"

Draco turned pink, and glanced away in embarrassment. "Er, no...not all of them at least. I've looked at a couple with my father when I was little, that's all. Don't you dare tell anyone Granger, I'll--"

Hermione was cackling so hard with her arms around her stomach, she didn't even notice he was pointing his wand at her. Draco sighed, and rolled his eyes as he gave up trying to convince her. He strutted away, took a seat by the fire, and incessantly glared at her until she stopped laughing.

He sat there waiting while Hermione took her sweet time and lingered to each and every corner of the library picking up and skimming through each text she found fascinating. Draco watched her stroll back and forth, and stared at her long enough to trace each and every emotion she expressed; he noticed her brown eyes scan through the aisles, and her waist slouching to one side as she stood there facing a shelf with complete concentration, but he reluctantly shielded his eyes when he saw her shirt rise up while she reached up for one of the books, baring a bit of her stomach. He finally looked back when he heard her footsteps approaching him. She gawked with excitement in her eyes at the toppling books she carried back to him.

"Okay, I think this will do," she uttered grinning through the stack in her hand. "Er, do you mind holding one.. or two maybe?"

Draco looked at her contemptuously, and grabbed a few from her arms. He pulled out his wand with his free hand, and took it with the other one full of Hermione's books. "Let's get out of here..." He turned his head to face her, and awkwardly reached out to hold onto her arm. His cold touch made her lock with his stormy grey eyes. With a flick of his wand, they both disapparated in that position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww they are the cutest lmao. I really loved writing the scene with Hermione getting caught that was funny/cute :) I'm not sure if these chapters are too short in your guys' eyes but please bare with me! Still, all my love to those who are keeping up!! Lmk if you liked or disliked this chapter! Thanks :)


	5. New and A Bit Alarming

They froze with their eyes locked for another moment as they apparated back by the stairs near the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was the first to notice where they were, while Draco was still holding onto her arm.

"Er, you can let go now Malfoy," she gave a lopsided grin. Draco broke from his trance, shoved the books onto the towering pile in her hands, and immediately moved away from her. "And, er...thanks for all these."

He didn't respond, and lost himself in his thoughts again. Hermione looked at him confused, and before she could've said anything, he bolted away towards the staircase on the other side of the hallway. Hermione brushed it off, and carefully climbed the stairs towards the common room.

\--

Draco kept pacing down the corridors with a distressed look on his face. Trails of sweat were running down the side of his head again. What was going on, he thought. What is wrong with me?! He just wasted last night and the whole morning when he could have been working on the Vanishing Cabinet. He doesn't have much time--also considering the fact that he doesn't know how to get it to work. It's because of that Granger girl, he realized; Draco widened his eyes, and slapped his forehead at his epiphany. He didn't know why he was so distracted by her every time he saw her. Why did he even go save the mudblood from Pansy yesterday, he thought. And he took her to his house this morning?! That's it, Draco decided--he needed to stay away from her. Fixing the Vanishing Cabinet and protecting his family are his priorities. Nothing else. No one else.

Draco stayed in the Room of Requirement for the remainder of the day.

\--

Hermione crawled into her bed, and laid out the pile of books in front of her. She marveled at them like the true bookworm she was, and flipped through the pages of every text. She pondered while laying a finger on her chin about which one she should read first; she glanced at a book about a dwarf man that goes on an adventure with a group of other creatures to kill a dragon. Although, she also wanted to read the one about four kids who find a new, mythical world through an enchanted wardrobe. Hermione couldn't make up her mind, until she found her book of muggle fairy tales sitting at the corner of her bed. She picked it up, and beamed at it. How could she not go through this one first, she thought. It was the safest option, and of course, her favorite. Hermione laid in her bed with the book open and towering over her face for the rest of the afternoon.   
  
  


\--  
  
  


The next day, Hermione carried her parents' Christmas gift every where she went around the school. She started reading it the minute she woke up, and she couldn't put it down in the hallways either. She was even more excited to see that the next chapter was her favorite story. It was about a snobby prince who was cursed to become a beast by an enchantress in disguise because he had judged her by her appearance. And the spell could only be broken by true love, of course. The beast, soon imprisoned a village girl into his castle for intruding his territory, and treated her cruelly till he began to fall in love with her. The girl didn't like his horrible demeanor either before she realized he was not so heartless. All at once, Hermione began to run parallels in her mind with Draco. She detested him at first, too, but at the moment he didn't seem so bad, and it definitely seemed like he had a heart. She grinned at the thoughts of him taking her to his extraordinary library and when he got hexed to save her. Though, she buried her face in her palms in embarrassment when she recalled how she got caught staring at him.

Draco had returned to the Room of Requirement first thing in the morning. He was leaning on one of the tables while hanging his black blazer on his shoulder. His eyes were pink and droopy again from not getting enough sleep, nevertheless, he seemed to be a lot calmer than before. He threw his blazer aside, and began pacing back and forth while playing with a green apple in his hand. He, then, had another idea. He glanced at the apple, and swiftly opened the cabinet's doors to put it in there, and shut them closed again. He pointed his wand at it with a shaky hand, closed his eyes, and began uttering the incantation.

"Harmonia Nectere Pa--"

But Draco lost all his concentration when he was cut off by a noise. Or was it someone singing, he thought.

"There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined! And now he's dear..."

Draco widened his eyes, and turned towards the entrance of the room. He immediately knew who it was, and started following the voice while forgetting all about the resolve he made the day before. As the voice got louder and clearer, he began sprinting down the stairs, and glanced both ways of the corridors to find the source. He finally stopped by the courtyard where all students usually spend their leisure time. At one of the corners in the hallway, he found Hermione loitering around while hugging onto a book tightly against her chest. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't even notice he was nearby. Her singing had blocked out all of the noises his footsteps made, too. Draco, panting, quietly followed Hermione while hiding behind the pillars. He eventually caught up to her but stayed outside in the courtyard while she remained in the halls. Finding her so intriguing, he stared at her, and cocked his head to the side with a smirk as he saw her grin widely while lost in her melody.

"New and a bit...alarming! Who'd have ever thought that this could be! True that he's no prince charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see..."

At those words, Draco paused, and broadened his smirk. He surreptitiously walked into the hallway,and let some distance grow between them until he finally spoke.

"Really, Granger?" he shouted. Hermione broke from her trance, and froze where she stood. Her eyes shot open, and her jaw dropped in shock. "You couldn't have made it more obvious, no?" He rubbed the back of his head with one hand, and had the other in his pocket while he jeered her. Hermione refused to turn around, or even answer him, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Er..COMING PROFESSOR!" she yelled at the empty end of the hallway. She dashed out of sight while he stood there still chortling.

\--

Just when she thought yesterday's incident couldn't get any worse, Hermione embarrassed herself again in front of Draco. Why did she have to talk about him so loudly, she thought. She hit herself in the forehead for being such an idiot. For the rest of the evening she avoided him no matter what, and even skipped dinner and stayed in her room the whole day. Although, she couldn't ignoring the rumbling noises her stomach made; the last time she ate was eight hours ago. The chances of running into him again in the kitchen had to be very slim, too. Hermione began to care less and less about the situation the more her stomach growled. She jumped out of bed, slipped her wand in her pocket, crept through the portrait hole, and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. She luckily didn't see anyone the entire walk, so she assumed he couldn't have been there either. She tickled the pear again in the painting, and stepped inside.

And she couldn't believe her luck. There in the corner of the kitchen she found him serving himself some food on a plate. Draco had turned at the sound of the door creeking open, and smirked.

"Bloody hell, Granger, when are you seriously going to stop following me?" he teased as he put a piece of bread on his plate. "Those little elves already left so this will have to do..." He walked up to her, and gave her his plate. She awkwardly accepted it, and took the same seat as last time at the end of the table. In the meantime, Draco poured two cups of butterbeer, and picked up another plate of food for himself. He first took Hermione's cup, and placed it in front of her while keeping the smirk on his face."Oh, and you're voice is not so bad either. How long have you been practicing? Or did your books teach you that too?" he winked. The moment he turned around Hermione violently slapped her hand onto her forehead. Why did he have to mention it?! Draco then walked back and grabbed his cup and plate. Though, on his way back to the table, he paused and looked on as if there was no seat left for him. After a minute, he turned on his heel, and sauntered to the other end of the long table.

Hermione curled her brows in confusion as she took a sip of her butterbeer. "Why are you sitting all the way there?" she lightly chuckled. Draco kept looking away and down at his plate with a straight face. He thought about what happened last time they were both in the kitchen.

"Well, er, last time we were here...things were a little,er, awkward, so..." he mumbled. Hermione snickered at the fact that he still cared to remember that; someone like Malfoy, who usually doesn't care about anyone but himself.

"Just get down here," she grinned while gesturing for him to come over.  
  


_She glanced this way,  
I thought I saw.  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw!  
No this can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before...  
_

Draco glanced around, and clumsily strode over while spilling some of his butterbeer to the seat in front of her. There was an awkward silence as both of them were only focusing on there food, but neither one of them understood that one was waiting for the other to speak.

Hermione mustered some courage, and attempted to make some small talk. "So, er, what have you been doing during the break so far?" she muttered reluctantly.

"Well, can't tell you that, Granger..." he said with a serious tone. He glared at her as if she was supposed to remember what happened when he caught her in the Room of Requirement. However, he quickly brushed it off, and returned to a lighter mood. "How about the nerd, here? Bet you've been hiding behind a fort made of books by now."

"Well, first of all, I'm technically supposed to be tutoring you, but eh, I'm sure you can handle it on your own for now." Draco contorted his face in both confusion and offense at her condescending tone. "And second of all, nothing else is quite interesting here at school when no one is here! What else do you expect me to do?" she scowled. His grimace quickly disappeared, and he looked at her with a huge grin on his face while biting into his piece of bread.

"Aw is Granger asking for some entertainment?" He inched in a little closer to her with his elbows on the table the same way when he mocked her last time in the library. Hermione raised her brows, and went pink.

"No I'm not! I--"

"--Don't worry I'm not going to say no, but you should really be more blunt about everything." Draco laughed as Hermione grunted with her face down, and had both her hands resting on the sides of her head. He finished the remainder of his food, and stood up. "How 'bout we take a little stroll by the lake, huh Granger? That good enough for you?" He picked up his blazer that was lying on the other side of the table, and walked back to her. He tugged at her arm to make her get up, and at his touch she dazed at him once again.

"Malfoy, no, er, you don't have to do this, and we're not allowed to either--"

"--Quit being such a bummer! Now get up!"

"Well you're going to go outside with just that on?! It's freezing in the snow!" she nagged while pointing to his blazer.

Draco ignored her last comment. "Woah I know you have feelings for me, Granger, but I need all this it's freezing outside!" Hermione's eyes widened, and she immediately shut them as she went pink. She didn't say a word after his taunt, and just let him drag her out of the kitchen.

Draco and Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor common room real quick so that she could grab her coat, hat and mittens. They, then, paced through the hallways, and sneaked out of the entrance of the school while looking out for any staff members that might catch them. Hermione put on her winter apparel while she caught a glimpse of Draco's hands shaking in the cold.

"Here, just take my mittens," she laughed.

"Please, I-I don't need them--i-it's not even that c-cold!" he stammered while rubbing his hands together. Hermione rolled her eyes, and quit trying to force him. But she couldn't ignore him freezing either. She put her mittens back on, and quickly grabbed onto his hand. Draco locked eyes with her for a moment before hastily looking away to the side, and stuffing his other hand into his trouser pocket. Hermione noticed his pale face turn pink, and beamed at the fact that he didn't let go.

They both started strolling towards the lake. Hermione noticed how they were passing by Hagrid's cabin, and smiled. She gazed up at the star-studded sky, at the bare, tall trees of the forbidden forest, and at the thick white snow that engulfed their feet. She then glanced back at Draco who was looking ahead the whole time.

"I, er, never got to thank you... f-for saving me the other day..." she mumbled. It was now or never she thought. Draco smirked at her.

"Well, I never thanked you for saving mine either, Granger. Guess that makes us even...But, er, I didn't get to say sorry to you," he retorted. His face sagged at the thought. "I didn't know you were serious about Weasley." Hermione jerked her head up to him, at the mention of his name. As right as he was, she had actually forgotten for the past couple days about what she felt for her redheaded friend. Seeing him with Lavender truly broke her heart, and she couldn't even find solace in talking to Harry. She mulled over how it just wasn't meant to be perhaps. Draco caught her frowning while she zoned out, and quickly tried refining his words. "I mean, I sort of heard you, er, crying over him after the Quidditch match...and back during our fourth year at the Yule Ball, too. I-I thought, you know, you moved on but, er...he made a big mistake, Granger-- I was joking last time in the library. You're definitely better than that squeaky, blonde bimbo..." Draco's smirk reappeared as he peered down at her again, and winked. Her pink face lit up, and she stared at him in disbelief. Did he really just say she was better than Lavender, AND compliment her? Hermione couldn't handle those pools of arctic grey in his eyes, and lowered her gaze while noticing they had stopped by the rocks.

"Well, this brings back good memories," she chuckled while pointing in that direction. "As sorry as I feel now, you deser--"

"SHH!" he gasped. They began hearing footsteps creeping in on them, and the sound of a cat purring. "Filch?" Draco tightened his grasp on Hermione's hand, and dashed away with her towards the rocks. He pushed her against a towering stone, and stood very close in front of her, trying to hide and save both of them from being caught by Filch. The old caretaker was carrying a lantern over his head with one hand, and holding onto Mrs. Norris with the other. He paused in front the rocks, and thought about walking over, but then he brushed it off and trudged towards the lake.

Draco kept glancing from side to side to keep on the look-out, but he didn't notice how he barely left any space between him and Hermione; her thick brown curls were literally leaning against his shoulders. On the other hand, Hermione stood there once again with a streak of red that stretched from ear-to-ear, and felt her insides squirming. Her face was millimeters away from his neck, and at this point she couldn't help but ogle at his clean-cut jawline. Her mouth curled as she detected a strong scent of his cologne.

"You are never going to learn, are you Granger..." he whispered. Draco finally stopped scanning the area, and looked back at her. "Seriously, just take a damn picture." Alarmed again, Hermione glanced away, but quickly shut her eyes and felt her heart racing the second she saw him inching in closer than they already were. But all she felt was a light gasp of breath that smelled a lot like spearmint.

"Sorry, I have a confession to make..." he sighed with a big grin. Hermione gaped her eyes open. "I was never thinking about bringing you to the lake, I just wanted to visit the Quidditch field to be quite honest." Draco snorted at first, and then fell back dying of laughter while Hermione stood frozen against the rock. After processing what just happened, she stomped up to him with a death glare, and punched his arm.

"Ow! Really, Granger?! What were you really expecting to happen?" he gave her a smug look while rubbing his arm. Hermione didn't answer, and simply marched away towards the field with arms crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following up with chapter 5! This was definitely one of my favorite chapters to write (probably cuz 'Something There' is one of my fav Disney songs).  
> Lmk if y'all liked it too!
> 
> P.S. If you know BATB, ya know what's comin' up ;)


	6. Just A Little Change..

Draco was still snickering as he started running behind to catch up to Hermione. Her caramel curls furiously bounced up and down as she kept on speed walking. She had a straight face, but on the inside she knew she was burning up with an amorous rage. "That little cockroach," she groaned. 

"What was that? I didn't hear you behind all that grumbling!" he bantered with his famous smirk and his head cocked to the side.

Hermione didn't look back, and rolled her eyes. "Oh nothing! I was just _praising_ your wits and--"

"--Looks I knew it! Save it Granger. Besides, I am flattered! To be quite frank, I can never get enough of people complimenting me!" he boasted. Hermione glared back at him for a quick second until she realized they had reached the Quidditch field. Draco forgot about their little scene, and awed at the sight of the snow-covered stands and the towering hoops. All of the memories of playing his favorite game came flushing back to him, even though he wasn't the best at it. He seized onto Hermione's hand without a word, and pulled her behind him up to the highest point of the bleachers. "Thought we could get a better view up here..." 

But Hermione shook a little in fear; all at once her irritation with him went down the drain. She was never a fan of actually playing, and always preferred to cheer Harry and Ron on from the stands. She didn't exactly like the fact that they were so high up either. She nervously peered straight into the hoops and towers, but as her gaze lowered to the grounds, she found her hand clenching onto Draco's arm. He immediately turned at her touch, and put on a mischievous smirk as another idea popped into his head.

"No wait-- I'm sure the view can get better than this, don't you think Granger?"

Hermione stared at him with horror-stricken eyes as if he were about to strike her with the _Cruciatus Curse_. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Before she even knew it, it was too late.

" _Accio_ broom!" he roared. He impatiently waited with his wand sticking out in the air. Within a minute or two, Draco's Nimbus Two Thousand-and-One came shooting through the sky like a rocket, and landed into his hand. He jumped onto his broom, and looked back at Hermione while stretching his hand out to her.

"Er, no, you can go on, Malfoy, I can't--"

"You'll be fine, Granger," he said warmly. He shook his head, and gestured for her to hop on. "C'mon, you can do it...just hold on tight," he winked. 

Hermione took her sweet time to get on the broom behind him. She tried keeping a distance, but she knew she would have to hold onto him. She leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his well-toned abs for the first time. She went red after realizing how close they were, while Draco simply grinned. He swiftly pushed off the ground, and they both went soaring into the air. He let the broom drift in every direction, and even made a giant loop-de-loop with unmatched speed. Hermione's shrieks became louder and louder the more he elevated them into the sky.

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN THERE, YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE EVERYBODY UP IN THE CASTLE!" he yelled through her screaming. But she ignored him, and tugged onto a hand full of his shirt tighter than ever with her eyes shut. Draco finally stopped while bringing them closer down, and let the broom hover parallel with the stands. He snorted as he heard Hermione's heavy panting, and noticed her finally peek at where they were with one of her eyes open. She loosened her grip on him, but stayed leaning against his back. Draco let the broom gently descend to the center of the grounds. Hermione clumsily got off first, and kept a hand on his shoulder so she wouldn't pass out. Draco retained his usual smirk before he started chuckling at her misery, and let his feet crunch over the snow after while pushing back his ruffled bangs. Hermione winced back while still gasping for air as her old bitterness came rushing through. 

"BLOODY HELL! I hate you Malfoy!" she thundered. Draco cackled loudly, and drew back as he saw her advancing towards him. She looked like she was about to punch him again, but instead, she pulled him closer by the shirt and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Though she was extremely infuriated, she couldn't help but long for what kept her warm and safe, and his embrace made her forget everything. She couldn't quite comprehend what she felt and why, but she chose to ignore any possible logical explanation. Stunned by her unexpected reaction, Draco froze for a moment, but eventually secured his arms around her waist to hug her back. 

"Er...what was that for?" he asked with a puzzled look as she drew back.

"Just trying to show....how much I _hate_ you!" Hermione quickly crouched down, grabbed a big chunk of the snow, and hurled it at his face. Draco flinched at first, and then shivered at the cold blow. His feathery bangs now fell over his face, and his pale-white skin turned pink.

"Oh it's on," he sneered. He knelt down, too, and sculpted a clean shape of a fairly huge snowball. However, before he could even throw it back at her, Hermione shot another two, and bombarded him with more. Draco was already curled up on the icy ground with his arms blocking his head, and Hermione burst into laughter mocking his state. After being covered head to toe with snow, Draco finally decided to fight back.

Incensed, he whisked off the snow, and charged towards her. Hermione froze with widened eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, and tackled her to the ground. He kept his grasp on her tightly, and they both rolled together on the ground until their backs were completely coated with a white sheet of snow. Draco, who was snickering while lying on top of her, sat up and flung another snowball at her face.

"Now we're even! Get a taste of you're own medicine, Granger!" he barked. But Hermione was too busy laughing to hear him. She surprised him by pulling him down by the shirt and forcing him to lie in the snow beside her. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and chuckled, and then gazed on to the starry sky. 

In one night, they both forgot everything else; Hermione let Dumbledore's orders slip from her mind, and she didn't even think about Harry or Ron for the time being. Draco, too, escaped all of his anxieties due to the Vanishing Cabinet. And just like that, they spent their entire break together. They met up in the library almost everyday ('cause that's where he'd undoubtedly find her), and wandered around Hogwarts and even Hogsmeade aimlessly. 

\--

On their last day of break, Draco and Hermione sat in the library while slouching into their chairs. Hermione, with a distressed look on her face, glanced at her watch; like always, they had missed dinner in the Great Hall. This caught Draco's attention, who had his arms crossed, and was daydreaming away while tapping his foot restlessly. Hermione shut her book closed, and stood up.

"Er, we should probably go grab something from the kitchen real quick... we won't be able to starting tomorrow.." she sighed. Draco rolled his eyes and bit his lip, but didn't say anything. And he didn't have to either because tension was written all over his face. He simply shot up from his chair, and let Hermione grab onto his hand and pull him behind her towards the exit. 

There, they ate in silence, and took brief glances at each other. The thought that everyone would be back tomorrow, and that nothing would probably be the same after erased the smiles off their faces. Hermione wondered if she would even be able to talk to him once Harry and Ron returned. What would they say? They would probably start accusing her of "fraternizing with the enemy" like Ron had before. She had only sent one or two letters the whole break, too, after receiving a few from Harry. She hadn't mentioned anything about getting along with Draco, and obviously had no information on what he was up to in the Room of Requirement. _Maybe because he was right by her side all break_. Draco, too, had a sullen look on his face. He thought about how he would be stuck with Pansy again, and how he would never have what he and Hermione did ever again. 

Most of Hermione's concentration was on her book while Draco had his head lowered to the floor as they were loitering in the hallways. They both had kept an awkward, unusual distance between them. Hermione curled her lips upon seeing she was on the chapter where the beast and the girl had a dance in the ball room. She looked up for a minute, and had noticed that they were in front of the Great Hall. Despite being completely empty, it had retained its vast, mystical self. She paused as an idea popped into her head, and slammed her book shut. Draco had zoned out the whole time they were walking, and therefore, didn't see her stop behind him.

"Wait, Malfoy!" she shouted. Draco, puzzled, turned his head back at her. Hermione ran up to him, and pulled him back by the arm. 

"What's it now, Granger?!" he grunted. 

She pointed at the empty hall, and beamed with excitement. "We should have a dance!"

"Er..I'll pass."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"...You're out of your bloody mind. Y-You're completely mental, no way--"

"--Pleeease! It'll be fun! And c'mon, you've done it before in the Yule Ball!"

"But that was different! This--this is just bloody weird--There's no one else this time but us!"

"Yes, that's what makes it fun! Please, c'mon!"

"No--not a chance, Granger," he growled. Draco began pacing back in the same direction as they were before. Hermione's face drooped in disappointment. But she hadn't given up yet.

"I understand, it's okay Malfoy. It's probably because you don't really _know_ how to and all..." she uttered quite loudly. Draco halted where he was, and turned on his heel with his head cocked to the side.

"Excuse me?!" He took a small step towards her again.

Hermione shrugged with her arms crossed while avoiding to look back at him. "No, it's okay! I completely understand! Maybe I can ask Ron when he comes back.." she scoffed. Draco gritted his teeth upon hearing his name, and tried hiding the fact that he was burning with envy.

"Oh you're gonna wish I was your partner at the Yule Ball! Bloody hell, I probably have more moves than _you_ , Granger," he claimed while pointing his finger unshakably at her. Hermione put her hand on her chest, and pretended to be astounded.

"Great! I guess we'll see if you're just all talk, or..." Hermione gave him a victorious smirk, and he immediately realized that she set him up. Draco glared back at her, and put his hand down.

"Bloody hell..You win this one, Granger." 

Hermione sneered at him. "Okay, go!--go get ready and we'll meet back here!" She dashed away with a huge grin on her face, while Draco stood there still trying to process what happened. 

\--

Hermione skipped up to the girls' dormitory, dropped her book on the table, and hastily started rummaging through her trunk and drawers to find a worthy outfit. She yanked out all her clothes, and threw all the ones she rejected onto her bed and floor. She found a frilly red dress, and her favorite purple, floral one. Then, there was the dress she wore to the Yule Ball, but of course, she wasn't going to wear that again. All of the dresses she did like weren't fancy enough for an unofficial, so-called ball dance. Hermione fell onto her bed in frustration. She thought about how well-suited up Draco would look like (he didn't even have to try), and feared she wouldn't match up to him. She dreamed to look like the village girl in the book. She grunted at the fact that she didn't have a living, extravagant wardrobe to help her out. But she did have a wand, she thought. She slapped her forehead for being so stupid. Hermione quickly jumped up, and waved her wand while casting a non-verbal spell on herself...

After what felt like an hour, Draco and Hermione finally returned to the hallway, and stood on opposite ends. Draco froze with his vivid grey eyes widened as he incessantly stared at her. He didn't have a thing to say. All his false pride, his confidence, and his normal light-moody self flushed away at just a glance. He saw her posing on the other side in a thick, bright yellow, ball gown with sleeves sagging beyond her shoulder. Her light-brown hair, now tamed, was tied partially into a bun, while the remainder of it rested on one of her shoulders. A thin, gold, antique necklace also leaned against her chest. 

She warmly beamed while baring her white teeth through her red lipstick at Draco. She already gawked at him even when his hairs were standing up or his clothes looked ragged. But now, just when she thought he couldn't look any better, he was standing there in a navy blue blazer with gold buttons bordered in black, a white shirt, black trousers, and matching black shoes. His hair was sleekly combed as usual. He nervously glanced at his clothes and tugged his blazer as he shuffled towards her. On the other hand, the frills at the bottom half of Hermione's dress swayed back and forth as she confidently ambled closer towards him.

"Er, not bad..Granger," Draco coughed. His white face went red as he scanned her from head to toe. Hermione smirked, and wrapped her arm around his.

_Tale as old as time,  
True as it can be.  
Barely even friends,  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly..._

"Quite sleek yourself, Malfoy," she laughed as she pulled him into the Great Hall. Hermione observed the room and pondered about how she can make the place fit the theme. With a flick of her wand, all of the tables vanished, the gargoyles on the walls were replaced with Rococo art, and hundreds of inflamed candles hovered in the air. As usual, a star-studded sky could be seen above in place of the ceiling. 

_Just a little change,  
Small to say the least..._

Draco marveled at the sudden transformation, but his uneasiness returned just as quickly. Hermione let go of his arm, and stood in front of him. She knelt slightly with a bow before starting the waltz. Draco did the same, but he refused to budge after that. 

"Granger, I-I really don't think I ca--" he stuttered with reluctance.

"You'll be fine! You have to prove to me you're better, remember?!" Hermione grabbed onto both of his hands, and dragged him closer into the hall. She rested one of her hands on his shoulder, and held onto his hand with the other while Draco let his free hand slither onto her waist. 

_Both a little scared,  
Neither one prepared..._

Most of the hall was dark, but they were both able to get a good glimpse of each other's faces in the presence of a dimly-lit candle floating nearby. Draco's heart was beating faster the longer she stared back into his grey eyes. Though, seeing her warm, reassuring smile, he smirked. In a split second, they finally began to waltz. 

_Bitter sweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,  
Learning you were wrong..._

Draco and Hermione swayed and took matching steps while revolving around the dance floor with their eyes locked. Hermione's mouth curled as he twirled her around. She felt like she was in a dream; she actually thought she was the village girl for a second, and he was the so-called beast. Draco beamed with wide eyes when he noticed her dress flutter, making her truly look like a princess. She made his heart swell and feel all sorts of things like no one ever had, even Pansy, who had been his "beloved" since their third year. He couldn't dare to compare Hermione to Pansy anyways; they were in no way alike in both looks and brains. Draco's thoughts rushed back to their dance as he smoothly let her dip with her hand on the side of his face. He then speedily lifted her by the waist, let her lean against him with one arm wrapped around his neck, and revolved her in the midst of the candles lit with the fires of passion and the stars that seemed like pearls decked in her tresses. Hermione smiled down at him, and gazed back up at the view in awe.

_Certain as the sun,  
Rising in the East.  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme..._

Draco finally put her down while gasping for breath, but couldn't take his eyes off of her. And neither could she. Hermione winced back a little, and had a huge smirk on her face.

"Aye, not bad, Malfoy..." she jeered.

_Beauty and the Beast._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap for their little ball dance! Actually...never mind you'll see lol. Loved writing this chapter too, and honestly, if I didn't have to add the BATB lyrics, I'd definitely think "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran would've suited this scene, amirite? 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for all your support my fellow readers!


	7. "Say It Again.."

Draco sneered back while both of them were still panting from their dance, and beads of sweat were trailing down from their temples. Hermione chuckled while keeping one hand on her hip, and the other on her chest.

"Told you it'd be fun," she boasted.

Draco squinted his eyes. He knew she was right; he hadn't done anything like this before. But he only felt this way because it was with her. He would've ditched if it was Pansy or any other girl. He let her drown in her success, and didn't argue back. After she caught her breath, Hermione snatched out her wand, returned the hall to its natural state, and began to stride towards the exit. Draco trailed behind at the sound of her clicking heels.

"Well, er, I guess I'll call it a day, now...we need to be up early to welcome everyone back," she mumbled. But she really didn't want to leave. Not just yet. She stared at him, and longed to stay right there in his embrace with no one else around. Hermione quickly tried thinking of an excuse to be with him longer. "Ugh, it's going to take me ages to get back up those stairs in this dress...and heels," she grunted while shaking the frills of her gown. "I'll just take my time..."

Draco gave her his famous smirk. It took him no time to figure out her plan, but he didn't point it out; he wanted her to stay, too. "Or you can come down and stay the night in the Slytherin dormitories. Now don't worry, Granger, I won't do anything to you..." he teased. Hermione cringed her face in disgust, but she knew he wasn't joking, and she couldn't say 'no'. She pretended to look like she was thinking over his offer for a quick second to make sure she didn't look so desperate. Draco saw right through her, and pulled her towards the Slytherin common room. 

Hermione took off her shiny, gold heels, and began lingering in the halls barefoot. Draco watched her play with her shoes in one hand while her gown swayed back and forth like a church bell. He snickered while looking away the next second.

"You look so stupid with those shoes in your hand, Granger. Why do you have to kill the look with that?"

"Well, what do you want me to do, Malfoy, leave them in the hallways?!" she said defensively. She tried insulting him back. " _You_ look stupid with those...er.."

"Yeah, I know I don't look stupid like _you_." He snatched the shoes from her hand with a contemptuous look, and carried them for her. But she already knew him enough to know he wasn't serious. Her mouth curled at the sight. Seeing how much he cared, she wrapped her arm around his, and rested her head on his shoulder. Draco looked down at her, and felt her caramel-brown tresses caress his jaw. After a moment of hesitation, he wrapped his arm around her waist as they took their sweet time to get to their destination.

Hermione scanned the Slytherin common room upon their arrival. Their room seemed to be a lot bigger and darker with a Gothic interior design. Shades of green were seen here and there in the presence of the fire place. She took a seat on one of the couches while glancing at each detail in the room. Draco smirked, and was about to run up to his dormitory till she invoked him.

"Wait! Er, sorry but do you have any spare clothes? I'm not going to sleep in this giant gown-dress-thing..." she complained while gesturing at herself. 

Draco sighed, and pressed the bridge of his nose. "Ugh, I'll see what I have..." he groaned with rolling eyes. He dropped his blazer onto the couch, and jogged up the stairs. He slammed open his closet, and saw nothing but his school robes. "Someone didn't do their laundry.." he muttered under his breath. As he was rummaging through his drawers, he peeked Hermione by the door. She entered glancing around the room, and then opened one of the doors to find out it was the bathroom. She suspiciously stood there watching Draco toil while hiding her hands behind her back. He stood up facing his closet with the sound of failure in his voice. "Sorry, Granger, I can't find anything. All I have are my sch--"

But before he could finish his sentence, Hermione yanked out her wand, and pointed it at his back. " _Accio_ shirt!" she shrieked with a smirk. The buttons on his shirt began to unfastened, and within seconds, the shirt was in Hermione's hand. She bolted into the bathroom while laughing, and slammed the door shut. Draco immediately caught a glimpse of the Death Mark on his arm, and panicked with widened eyes. He couldn't let her see it, or let her find out that he was a Death Eater. He searched high and low around his side of the dormitory for anything to cover the mark, and kept glancing back at the bathroom door. At last, he found an old bandage wrap he used in his third year when he got attacked by Buckbeak. He hastily, yet sloppily, wrapped it around his arm to cover every inch of the mark, and tied it tightly.

Hermione, finally crept open the door, and peeked through a small crack at the opening; She didn't see him anywhere in the room. She curled her eyebrows in confusion, and let the door slightly more ajar to let her sneak out. She hid her face behind the collar of his shirt, which actually appeared to be more of a dress on her. Hermione beamed with a blush when she got a whiff of the scent of his cologne again. When she peeked out of the shirt to check again, without delay, Draco jumped out from behind the door and roared with his hands side-by-side with his face. Hermione shrieked and jerked up in fear while having her hand clenched onto her chest. She moved to the other side of the room away from him while hyperventilating. 

"MALFOY--YOU--STUPID, SENSELESS--BEAST!" she gasped while noticing he was completely shirtless. Draco, bent over with his hands on his knees, was too busy dying of laughter. He winced back a little while trying to get back up, and thought of another way to pester her. 

"Oh, I'll show you beast," he sneered while slowly advancing towards her. "You know, I kind of need my shirt back? Or better yet, are you ticklish, Granger? We're about to find out, it's okay." A horror-struck Hermione turned red as she ducked her head under her arms, and tried making a run for it. But it was too late as Draco ran behind, swiftly got a hold of her, and began to tickle her by the waist. He tightened his grasp around her, and lifted her up as she cackled incessantly. But he refused to let her go as he watched her struggle to free herself. 

"Bloody hell, stop!--please!" she yelled through her giggles. "Malfoy!---DRACO MALFOY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" 

All at once, Draco felt triggered by her words. He froze while panting, and his smirk turned into a straight line. He finally loosened his grip on her, and Hermione took this opportunity to break free and dash away from him. She moved to the other side of the room while gasping for air and fixing her shirt. After a couple seconds, Draco spoke at last. 

"Did...did you just call me by my first name?" he inquired with a raised brow. 

A streak of red was seen on Hermione's face as she looked away, and tried pushing a few strands of her disarrayed hair behind her ear. "...Er, sorry it just slipped.." she mumbled. But when she saw him sauntering towards her she quickly said with a hint of confidence in her voice, "W-well what's the big deal?! it's, er, your name.." She lowered her gaze while rubbing the back of her head, and began drawing back the closer he got to her. 

Draco was still breathing heavily while staring at her. He stopped moving closer to her when she hit the wall, and he was inches away from her face. The way she said his name gave him some sort of rush. It sounded so different and warm, and it slipped off her tongue like butter. Hermione's ears turned red, and she felt her heart beating faster, too. She glanced up at him for a second to see that his arctic grey eyes were still locked on her. 

"Say it again..." he whispered. Hermione trembled, and couldn't say a word. She shut her eyes, and bit her lip. Though, when she felt that he was closing in on the little space they've had, she finally mustered some courage.

"I...I love you..Draco Malfoy.." she breathed while looking back up. Draco winced back half a step, and felt his heart pounding even heavier than before against his chest. He definitely didn't expect her to say that. He inched in on her again, and leaned his forehead on hers causing Hermione to shut her eyes again. He just wanted to close in the remaining space, but he hesitated. Though, after realizing she already confessed, he quickly ran his fingers into her hair, and pulled her head forward to press his lips against hers. And Hermione didn't pull away either; She was glad he finally did it.

She let her hand slither from his abs to his lustrous pale-blond hair, messing it up. He smirked under their lips, wrapped his hand around her waist to close the gap between them, and let his tongue slip into her mouth to kiss her more passionately. Hermione shivered, and unknowingly bit his lower lip. She refused to care whether this was right or wrong because all she had was tunnel vision for him. She couldn't ignore how much he loved her too, and no one else cared for her the way he did. He was definitely not who she thought he'd been for the past few years they've been at Hogwarts. There's another side to that bratty, rich, little blond boy which proved to be soft and affectionate, she thought. She felt a deep desire arise in her heart for him that even surpassed how much she longed for Ron. 

After he was satisfied, Draco finally pulled back a couple feet away, and smirked while trying to catch his breath. Hermione stayed leaning against the wall, and blushed while straightening her now wrinkled shirt. Though, when she noticed his face, she began snickering with her mouth covered with her shirt's collar. Draco squinted, and gave her a nonplussed look.

"You should probably go see yourself in the mirror..." she scoffed with a hint of guilt in her voice. Draco's eyes widened as he dashed into the bathroom. He was alarmed at first glance, but then laughed it off. He walked back out into the dormitory, and stood there facing her.

"Nice one, Granger, really..." he winked while wiping Hermione's red lipstick off of his mouth with the back of his palm. "...And don't think I didn't notice you bit me!" Hermione immediately stopped laughing, and hid her red face behind her tamed curls. Draco walked up to her with a big grin, and gently pulled her hands away from her face so he could see it clearly. He put a hand on her cheek, and pecked her forehead. 

"Quit worrying. I'm not mad," he jeered. Hermione looked up at him with puppy eyes, and quickly threw her arms around his neck. Draco stroked her head as she rested it on his shoulder.

"What happened to your arm by the way?" she asked casually while noticing the old, ragged cloth. Draco's eyes widened, and he quickly thought of an excuse she would believe. 

"It's nothing...er, just a small scratch I got the other day during Potions from.. a broken piece of glass.." he muttered nervously.

Hermione nodded against his chest, and forgot about it just as quick as his answer. She hugged him tightly as if it would be her last time. She wished the night would never end as she thought about the next day. "Draco...what are we gonna do...about _this_ when everyone's back tomorrow?" she groaned. He froze at her words as if he just found out about it, and didn't say anything. She found his silence intriguing, and pulled back. "...So we're just gonna pretend this never happened?! And let everything go back to normal? Am I just a toy to you, Malfoy?!"

"I didn't say that!" he finally retorted.

"You didn't say anything as a matter of fact!"

Draco sighed, turned around, and slouched onto his bed with his hand over his forehead. "...I honestly don't see how it's going to _work,_ Granger...I mean, you have to face Potter and the redhead, and I...I can't let my father find out.."

Hermione crossed her arms, and scowled at him. "Right, it's because I'm a filthy little _mudblood_ as you say? And by the way, Harry and Ron are not a problem. I can deal with them, but _you_? You can't even face your father--"

"--It's not that simple, Granger!" he shouted in exasperation. He shot up from his bed, and calmly sauntered back up to her. "Look, I can't tell you everything right now, but...w-we can fix this...I know I can't let you go that easily.." Hermione stared into his eyes, and softly ran her fingers through his bangs while fearing what would happen after that night. Will she ever be able to tell her friends that she fell in love with their enemy?--the boy whom they've hated since day one at Hogwarts? What is she going to tell Dumbledore? Can she convince him that he's nowhere near being evil? All those questions were fizzing in her head while Draco tightened his grip around her waist. 

"It's gonna be okay, Granger..." he mumbled while staring down to her lips. Hermione got the hint, and was about to close in to kiss him, till he suddenly yanked her hair, forcing her to tilt her head up, and mildly bit her neck. She pushed away from him, and gave him a what-the-bloody-hell-was-that-for look while he held his famous smirk. " _Now_ we're bloody even!" he sneered. A heated Hermione charged at him, and punched him in the arm again. But just as quickly, she grabbed him by the neck, and kissed him. He grinned while seeing how feisty she was, and fell on his bed while kissing her back. 

They finally pulled away after a minute, and called it a night. Hermione curled into his bed sheets, while Draco took a spare bed next to hers. They both tried not to think about the following morning, and drifted off to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute stuff cute stuff am i right? XD jk y'all can lemme know your thoughts/opinions and leave a vote or comment if you want lol.  
> And yeahhh I know the gif isn't exactly how it's supposed to be (cuz he's shirtless and she's wearing his lmfao), but it's the closest thing I found *shrugs*
> 
> I don't have much to say here, but thanks for keeping up fams!


	8. Save Me

Though it was still icy cold, it was a bright and sunny winter morning. The sunlight coming through the window beamed directly at Hermione's face, and woke her up. She had to scan the area around her, and notice the evident green curtains before she realized where she was. Hermione glanced at the bed beside hers, and found Draco still sound asleep. He was facing up under his bundle of blankets, and his white hairs were standing on ends again. She stifled in a laugh at the sight before letting out a yawn.

Hermione stretched, and struggled to get out of her four-poster bed, or Draco's that is. She straightened up her white, wrinkled shirt while clumsily walking towards his bed, but paused when she felt something smooth and ragged under her feet. Bewildered, she lowered her gaze to find long, thin piece of cloth lying on the floor. She recalled seeing the same kind of cloth on Draco's arm the night before, and simply picked it up and put it aside without thinking too much about it. Then, she knelt on top of him, and leaned in to peck his lips. Draco smirked at her touch, and wrapped his arm on her back to push her closer. Hermione now laid beside him, and warmly rested her cheek on his chest, while facing to the left. She wished she could just lay in his arms forever without needing to explain to Harry or Dumbledore or anyone; she knew no one would accept them together. 

Initially she was hugging on to him, though the sight of something terrifying and evil made her swiftly jerk away from him. A startled Draco sat up, and was immediately able to trace her gaze to the exact location. He felt it more prominently now in this one moment than he did all break. He stared at her with a look of guilt on his face, and motioned his mouth, but no words came out. How could he forget that he had to cover it last night? And how was he going to explain this to her now? 

Hermione had covered her mouth in horror, and slowly started backing away while cringing till she hit the wall. Draco's heart shattered seeing her in so much fear and disappointment. He shot up from his bed, and tried walking closer to her, but she stuck out her hand to tell him to stay way. Beads of sweat were rolling down her now pale face, and she was on the verge of collapsing as she tried processing how this was possible. Really-- _Draco_? The guy she has been with every day of the holiday break? Whom she's gotten to know more now than in the past couple years? She still couldn't believe it. Each and every loving memory with him passed through her mind and drifted into oblivion as she wondered if it was even real. She was ready to go against her best friends and the headmaster to defend him--to say he has a heart, and can't possibly go to the extent of siding with the Dark Lord. But no. The brightest witch of her age was wrong for a first.

"How _could_ you _?..._ " she mumbled behind her hand as rage was igniting in her watery eyes. Hermione had such a strong urge to just hex him right then and there, though, she couldn't. She couldn't extinguish that little spark of her love for him that was still left inside. Draco clenched onto his arm, and felt his pulse travel from the skull to the mouth of the snake. His guilty face crinkled as he tried to explain himself.

"It doesn't...I..This doesn't define me...I have nothing to _do_ with this..And I-I wouldn't ever hurt you in any way. You _know_ me.." he trembled. He followed each movement and expression on her face, hoping she would see past what lies on the surface, and recognize who he truly is. But Hermione finally withdrew her hands to reveal a grimace between two trails of tears. Her fear faded, and he saw nothing but disgust on her face.

"I _don't_ know you...I thought I did--till I found out what a cunning little liar you are _Malfoy_! Oh wait sorry, I've _known_ you're a cunning little liar. I just fell for someone else for a bit, but..." Hermione wiped away her tears as she began walking towards the exit. "...no worries. It was a nice facade. And whatever your little plan is? It's not going to work. You will be stopped, Malfoy." Draco's heart stopped as her hand stretched out for the door knob. He bolted towards it, and blocked her path. 

"Please, Granger, let me explain--I can't let you go, please!" he begged. Draco seized both of her hands, but she instantly pulled back as if she felt the stinging burn of the mark. 

"Just--get away from me! I _hate_ you... _so_ much right now," she burst. Draco drew back seeing how much he hurt her, but he still couldn't let her go. Despite the fact that he was forced to become a Death Eater to protect his family, he couldn't ignore how he cared about her, too. And now he had to prove that to her before he lost her forever.

"No, you don't...I'm still that person you've been with all break! This--" he gestured to his arm, "--This mark means nothing!" But none of his words touched Hermione even the slightest; they went through one ear and out the other. All she wanted to do was get away from him and that evil mark. She rolled her overflowing eyes, and snatched open the door.

"Sod off," she scowled. "Goodbye, Malfoy." And she stormed out. Draco whimpered at the slamming of the door, and fell to his knees in misery. He screamed till his face went red and the veins on his temple were bulging and cursed his fate. He weakly got to his feet, and took out his frustration by banging his fist against one of the pillars of his four-poster bed. He thought about how just last night she was in his arms, and now she will never come back to him again. And why would she? She had every reason to hate him.

\--

Hermione slammed the portrait hole door shut behind her, ran up to her room, and fell onto her bed with her face buried into her arms. First it was Ron that broke her heart, and now Draco? _Why are boys so stupid_ , she thought. She incessantly sobbed for the longest time, until she glanced at the shirt she was wearing--she needed every little reminder of him away from her. Her face contorted as she jerked off her bed, and dashed into the bathroom. Hermione violently chucked his shirt to the corner, and jumped into the shower. She stood there with her eyes shut, and immediately felt all her worries and sorrows flow down the drain as the water drizzled onto her head. 

She came out as a whole different person--someone so lifeless. Though, she couldn't get rid of her now pale face and swollen, pink eyes. Hermione had left her heart behind, and immediately started to focus on Dumbledore's instructions again. She knew he and Harry had been working on trying to find more about Voldemort's past, and his unknown relationship with Professor Slughorn. Hence, she knew she couldn't bother Harry to help her keep an eye on Draco, nor tell him about what went on during the break either, of course. Just the thought of his name made her grit her teeth and clench her fists though. She couldn't do it--she couldn't bear to see his face again. To see the boy she once loved, and let it all run through her head again. She was just about to run down to Dumbledore's office again to ask him what to do in such a crisis, till suddenly an owl swooped into the dormitories, and dropped a letter onto her lap. Hermione's eyebrows curled, and was astounded to see who it was from. Though, the letter was quick and to the point:

_Do not forget my words to you last time we spoke, Miss Granger. Whatever you may find out, or whatever you still need to seek, do not let it discourage you. Even if Mr. Malfoy is a Death Eater, you must guide him. He has always been a boy who has made all the wrong choices, but trust me, a little light in his life can steer him away from the towering darkness. His beating heart for you can save all of us, Miss Granger, from the evil intentions of the Dark Lord. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Why did it seem like Dumbledore knew all along_ , she thought. And to no surprise, he was right--He always was. She finally let her stone-cold heart melt for him, but couldn't seem to douse out the fiery rage within about what he chose to be. So, she wouldn't say anything to him just yet. Let her avoid him long enough so he'd understand how much pain he's caused. And this seemed like the perfect way to distract him for a bit from carrying out his plan. Hermione curled her mouth mischievously as she ran through her strategy, and stayed in her room all day to keep Draco away from chasing her around with his apologies. 

\--

Around the evening, Hermione went down to the Great Hall to find everyone talking and feasting away to celebrate their return. It took her no time to find Draco standing by the Slytherin table. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked extremely ill. Before he started walking towards her, Hermione quickly rushed towards the Gryffindor table, and pretended she was talking to the other students while Draco surveyed her every movement. She bumped into Neville and Luna before finding a boy with charcoal black disheveled hair and a tall redhead with freckles gnawing away at their turkey legs. Harry turned around, and immediately stood up with a big grin, while Ron merely waved at her and went back to flirting with Lavender next to him. Hermione beamed back to her friend with excitement, ran past the crowd, and gave him a tight hug as always. Two tables away, Harry caught Draco glaring at them with a hint of envy in his eyes, and clenching his fists before he turned away to sit between Blaise and Pansy. Harry squinted his eyes, and pulled away from Hermione. 

"So, how did the whole thing with Malfoy go, Hermione? D'you find out anything?" Harry whispered while looking around suspiciously.

Hermione heart leaped at his question, and she broke her gaze at him while biting her lips. "I, er, didn't get too far at it, sorry...I need a bit more time." She hoped her excuse was reasonable enough for Harry to believe; she was in no way ready to tell him the truth.

"Oh, okay. It's alright. Now that we're back we can all keep an eye on him. Reckon he's plotting something big, and we need to stop him--" 

"No!" she shrieked loud enough for the table to hear. Hermione looked around, and found Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and a bunch of other Gryffindors glaring at her with perturbed looks. Harry, too, was confused by her reaction. Now red in the face, she tried going back into character. "I mean, er, you don't have to, Harry. You're already so busy with Dumbledore and Slughorn, and Ron's obviously too busy snogging Lavender." Harry turned back to find his best friend and the annoying blonde wrapped in each others arms again, and glanced at them in disgust. Hermione smirked with her arms crossed. "I can spare the puking, and, er, handle Malfoy on my own, don't worry." As she spoke those words, she took a gander at the Slytherin table. Draco had his arms crossed on the table, although, seeing Pansy wrap her arms around his made her grit her teeth. 

After the feast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender all got up from the table to head back to the common room. Hermione lagged behind them, and Draco found this to be the perfect moment to talk to her. He shot up from his seat, pushing Pansy aside, and swiftly followed behind her.

"Granger, can we please--" he lowly called out. But before he could even finish his sentence, Hermione began shouting Harry's name to wait for her to catch up. He stood there with his pink, longing eyes, and watched her disappear down the hallway. The thought that she might never look back pierced his heart like an arrow; the possibility that she would never talk to him, or even have him come across her mind again made him want to hex the next person that walked past him. Hermione glanced back between Ron and Harry's conversations, and found nothing but an empty, dimly-lit corridor. As much as she really wanted to answer back to Draco and tell him it's alright, she knew she couldn't. She kept her plan in mind, and stuffed in her emotions just for a bit.

\--

For the following week, Hermione hid between Ron and Harry during classes and in between hallways to avoid Draco. In Potions, he would always stare at her across the room hoping she would look back so he can convey his apology. While Harry noticed and curled his brows in suspicion, she wouldn't even take a glance. Instead, Hermione would pretend she was extremely interested in Ron and Harry's brief conversations about Quidditch, etc. (brief because Lavender would butt in of course). Professor Slughorn interrupted the tension, and like always, they would all go back to sticking their heads in their studies. The old man walked into the room with his usual crinkly smile and with eyes full of enthusiasm. All of the students gathered around as he displayed various different fuming brews on the table in front of them. 

"Hello class, now, I have prepared a few concoctions earlier this morning." he exclaimed while gesturing to the vials and flasks. "Anyone have the slightest idea of what they might be?"

Thanking her stars that she took the time to study during the holidays, Hermione's hand shot up immediately to no one's surprise. Draco glanced at her as she sauntered to the front of the crowd with her hand clutching onto her textbook, but quickly lowered his gaze to the floor after she passed him. Hermione scanned the row of the solutions in front of her, and thoughtfully described each of them.

"This one is called _Veritaserum_ ," she pointed at the first vial. "A sort of truth-telling potion..." 

She perfectly described all of them, including the liquid luck _Felix Felicis_ potion. Though, Hermione hesitated at the last one, recalling how she believed how ridiculous it was at first because of her bitterness with Ron. But now it made her mind fizz with all of the memories she had with her pale-blond paramour. She tried keeping up the facade with a straight face, and frequently turned her head at Slughorn.

"Er, the last one is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's known to smell different to each person according to what they are attracted to..." She took a quick whiff of the fumes by lightly gesturing her hand. "For example, I smell...spearmint toothpaste, apples..parchment rolls..ink..and...and some sort of cologne.." 

At those words, Draco's grey eyes swiftly shot up at her, and all at once, he figured out her plan; she didn't realize that he understood she was talking about him--that she revealed that she still had feelings for him. He smirked in relief while watching her merge back into the group, and crossed his arms as he devised his own little counteractive strategy. 'Two can play _this_ game, Granger..' he thought to himself. For the remainder of the class, they both focused and struggled with brewing their own _Felix Felicis_ potions, for which Harry was first to finish with perfection. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left at the end of class together like always, and began chattering about the _Felix Felicis_ vial in Harry's hands. 

"Woah, that is so wicked, Harry. I would use that potion for all my bloody classes if I were you," Ron awed as he gawked at the sample. Harry beamed back with excitement while Hermione merely rolled her eyes. 

"No, you can't do that, what is wrong with you? That is highly dangerous and it can get you into a lot of trouble!" she scolded. Harry and Ron looked at her, and weren't surprised she'd ruin the fun, but they heeded her words anyway.

"Right, emergencies only..I guess," Harry nodded reluctantly. As he dropped the vial into his bag, the three of them turned their heads at someone's loud snickering. Hermione squinted her mocha-brown eyes at the sight of Draco normally interacting with his group of Slytherins. She was slightly alarmed to see he wasn't staring or following her to try to talk to her like he did all week. She grimaced when she noticed his arm around Pansy's shoulder, and when she pecked his cheek.

"Thanks Harry, you guys are REAL FRIENDS for actually CARING to listen to me!" she proclaimed loudly while glaring at Draco. 

"Er, yeah, whatever you say Hermione?" Harry mumbled while he and Ron gave each other confused looks. 

"'Cause of course only Potty and Weasel-bee would care, ay Granger?!" he heckled as he passed the trio with the other Slytherins. Pansy gave her a nasty, victorious sneer as if she was aiming to remind her of what she said before accidentally hexing Draco in the hallways. Hermione froze with widened eyes and her mouth agape. 

"Wait...did he just _not_ call you a mudblood?" Ron looked at her with curled brows. Harry already knew something was up. He already caught Draco staring at her twice, but he couldn't approach either one of them; Hermione would tell him he's out of his mind, and of course his long-term enemy wouldn't crack. So he stayed shut and pretended like nothing happened. 

"Who cares what that dimwitted idiot says anyways..." Hermione scowled. She clenched onto her bag, and bolted away. Ron and Harry stood there in the hall wondering what the just happened.

"Bloody hell. I know Hermione is always talking rubbish, but...that was just plain weird," Ron scratched his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for ch 8 ! I know this chapter was a little dramatic I'll be honest myself, but it'll all pay off in the next one :)  
> Full credit to whoever made those gifs!


	9. Reminder

For a whole 'nother week, Hermione and Draco were at each other's throats. While Draco was extremely amused to see her snap and grit her teeth, Hermione had been taking him seriously. Why is he acting just like he used to before they got together over break, she thought. And, without realizing, so did she. Hermione was always in a cranky mood, just like when she was agitated to see Ron and Lavender together. No one seemed to understand why, and they wouldn't ask either. Harry had been busy finding out about Voldemort's use of horcruxes with Dumbledore, and in his absence, Ron took his time snogging Lavender in the halls. Hermione was on her own to handle Draco. Although she wanted to in the first place, she felt very lonesome without her friends and paramour.

Her face lit up when she finally got to see them on their trip to Hogsmeade that weekend. For once now without Lavender clinging around to Ron, the three of them roamed around the village just like old times. They first lingered over to Honeydukes, and while Ron and Harry roamed around the entire shop to grab their favorite candies, Hermione sauntered around with the least of interest. Her mind was somewhere else, and no amount of chocolate caught her attention. As exasperated as she was with Draco, she missed him. She glanced around the candy shop hoping he was there, but no. Did he even come to Hogsmeade, she thought. If she even caught a glimpse of Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, or Goyle, she would know he was there, too; there was not a sign of them anywhere in the village.

Hermione slouched with her arms crossed over her soft, gray coat, and waited by the door for Harry and Ron to finish. The two boys were playing around with their stuffed bags and babbling about the kid in front of them and how he took the last chocolate frog with Bowman Wright on it.

"Did you see him, Harry? Who does he bloody think he is?! I needed that card to complete my collection of everyone that took part in Quidditch!" snarled Ron.

"Yeah, and that girl with the pink hat took the last Joscelind Wadcock card, and she doesn't even play Quidditch!" Harry grimaced while they walked over to Hermione. She snickered with her mouth covered about how petty her two friends were over some trading cards.

"Now if you two got your little cards and candies, can we please head over for some butterbeer? I'm freezing!" she groaned while ducking her face behind her scarf.

"Yeah, your right. I can go for some, too, at this point.." Ron sighed. Harry shrugged, and took on the lead to head to The Three Broomsticks while Hermione and Ron lagged behind.

Madam Rosmerta's little pub was surprisingly nearly empty upon their arrival. They spotted a few of their friends scattered throughout the room including Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Neville who was standing by his table trying to clean butterbeer off his coat with a napkin. Ron hastily walked over to the counter to give their orders, while Harry and Hermione went on to find a table by the staircase. They both leaned back in their chairs, and wearily glanced at each other while waiting for their warm and sweet cups of butterbeer. Though, upon hearing the door creak open, Harry tilted his head and Hermione turned hers to find a paler-than-usual Draco and his Slytherin friends. Draco took no time to spot them, and quickly lead his group to a table across the room by the window while keeping his eyes locked on Hermione. His straight, emotionless glare at her made her want to punch him [again]. She watched him grab a chair while brushing off the snow on his coat, and casually resting his arm around Pansy's shoulder. After they sat down, not once did he look back at her and Harry. Hermione clenched her fists under her mittens, and turned to Harry as she thought of another way to tick him off.

"Oh, Harry! Don't forget ol' Sluggy's throwing another dinner party tomorrow on behalf of his club! Who are you bringing as your plus-one?!" she shouted loud enough for Draco to hear, but he didn't look back at all. Though, evidently he did hear every word of hers as he paused midway between a faint laugh.

Harry glanced around, and squinted, wondering why she had to heighten her voice when he was sitting right in front of her. "Actually I almost forgot about it--thanks for reminding me. Er, I was thinking about asking Gi--" But Harry was cut off at the sight of Ron coming back with two drinks in his hands. He panicked, and turned the question to her. "--I mean, I don't know! W-who are you going to bring, Hermione?!"

"Bring who to what?" Ron queried while setting the two glasses down in front of his friends.

"Er--to Slughorn's dinner party tomorrow," retorted Harry. Ron awkwardly glanced at Hermione, but then lightly shrugged as he headed back to grab the third cup.

Hermione put on a mischievous smirk, and kept her eyes at Draco's table. "Oh, me?! Jee Harry, I don't know either. I WAS THINKING ABOUT BRINGING CORMAC AGAIN?--FROM THE QUIDDITCH TEAM?" Draco froze with his glass of butterbeer to his mouth, and stayed shut to hear the rest of what she had to say. A streak of red spread across his face, and he didn't care what any of the Slytherins were thinking. The thought of Hermione with another guy made his heart start racing.

Harry's face dropped. "Bloody hell, please tell me you're joking," he pressed the bridge of his nose. "I thought you didn't like him? Remember last time how he wouldn't leave you alone, and kept blabbering about himself?"

"Oh no! He was just a little nervous about the party! Otherwise, he's a really great guy Harry!" she gave him a fake grin. Draco grimaced while gritting his teeth, and clenching his fists.

Startled, Blaise and Pansy looked at him with curled brows; they hadn't seen him this angry for a while, and didn't even understand why when they were actually just cracking some kind of joke about a classmate.

"Er, Draco? What's wrong, are you okay?" Pansy put her hand on his arm, and looked at him with concern. But he couldn't bring himself up to say a word. "It's that disgusting little mudblood over there isn't it? Don't worry, Draco, I'll go get her to shut her annoying little trap."

She was just about to get up, when he suddenly snapped; he couldn't take it anymore. He was done playing Hermione's little game, and didn't think it was funny she chose to go out with someone like Cormac McLaggen just to get even with him. But he couldn't just say it to her face right now, especially in front of everybody. He had a sudden urge to punch Cormac in the face, too, after hearing how much he troubled her last time. His blood boiled as he slammed his hand on the table loud enough for Hermione's table to hear. She winced back into her chair as she saw him shot up, and storm away up the stairs. Harry glared at the top of the staircase, and trailed down to see Hermione lower her gaze in guilt. At this point it was too obvious, he thought.

"Hermione, er, are you sure you're alright? I can't help but feel you've been hiding something for days.." he muttered while locking eyes with Ron for a second.

"Blimey, you can tell us, Hermione, we're you're best friends."

At first, Hermione considered her crime to be too atrocious for her to possibly look up at them with a mask of confidence. Though, Ron's input incensed her. He had no right to say that after first breaking her heart, and then ditching her day-by-day for his obnoxious numbskull of a girlfriend. So what kind of friend was he, and why should she even tell him about her and Draco? (If she really had to, of course). She gave him a death glare evident enough for Harry to realize why. Though, she couldn't ignore that Harry was her best friend, and she indeed really wished she could spill the beans to him. But no, not yet at least. For him she cooled down, and put up the facade once more.

"It's nothing, er, why would I hide something from you, Harry? That's rubbish! I-I just remembered I forgot to, er... feed Crookshanks this morning," she lied with a fake laugh.

Harry knew she was hiding something as she's always been a terrible liar, and it sort of hurt him to see her actually do that. What does she possibly know that she can't tell him, he wondered. Though, he and Ron gave each other confused looks, and decided not to bombard her with anymore questions. They gulped down the last of their butterbeer in silence. On their way out, they glanced around for Madame Rosmerta, hoping to give her the compliments; her absence from the entire shop seemed pretty strange to them.

"Hey, where's Madame Rosmerta? She's usually here to wave goodbye to us?" Ron casually asked. But Harry saw right through it, and easily guessed who was behind Rosmerta's uncalled-for disappearance.

"Yeah...isn't it weird though how she disappeared right after Malfoy stormed out? I'm telling you guys, he's definitely..." Harry suspiciously glared at Hermione for a second as if she knew what he was thinking, but she avoided any eye contact, and turned for the door without a say in the matter.

Hermione stayed ahead of the two to refrain from any potential conversations. She wasn't in the mood, and one mention of Draco could let it slip from her mouth about them. She just wanted to be left alone, and get back to school as soon as possible. Him bolting away in the shop only made matters worse, and she knew it was her fault. What was I thinking?! And now I have to ask that bloody pompous git again?! No wonder he got angry--Ugh I'm such an idiot! she thought to herself. Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged through the snow with their heads ducked into their scarves, and even more oddly enough on their way back, they come to find an unconscious Katie Bell in the arms of Hagrid who stood next to Leanne and a ripped package revealing an antique opal necklace.

\--

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror with a hopeless frown, and flipped her thick curls behind her back. She ran through what would happen tonight at the party in her mind--How terrible and boring it would be. Her frown now contorted into a sulky grimace. She was so angry about asking Cormac to be her date again, and wished she could have openly invited Draco without having to worry about anyone blabbering behind their backs. She wondered about where and how he was at the moment--probably still upset with her, of course. She slapped her forehead, and gave out a heavy sigh.

"You deserve this, Hermione," she mumbled to herself before slouching onto her bed. She lazily shoved her feet into her heels, and walked down to the dungeons herself.

But little did she know she wasn't alone in the dark, cold halls. As she entered the brightly-lit room, Draco crept out from the side of the staircase, and slyly followed behind. He knew he couldn't walk in on Slughorn's party, especially because he wasn't part of the club nor was he anybody's plus-one, but at least he could keep in check with what's going on from the outside. Sweat dripped down from the side of his face as he ran his finger in his collar to loosen it. He shielded himself with the thick curtains by the pillars, and periodically peeked out to keep an eye on Hermione. His main concern was that she was safe from Cormac, and if not, for her sake he wouldn't hesitate to jump out from the curtains, and wallop him in the face.

Draco fixed his gaze on Hermione, and froze while goosebumps ran up his arms. Keeping up with her facade, and avoiding her all this time had made him forget how beautiful she really was; he'd seen her in that extravagant ball gown, but she looked quite exceptional in that silky salmon-pink dress. He noticed her push a strand of her curly bangs behind her ear, and play with her half-empty glass while awkwardly standing alone by a pillar.

"Hey, Hermione!" Cormac lightly waved his hand in the air while bearing a flirtatious smirk. He sauntered over, and scanned her from head to toe which made her quickly turn her head the other way. "Thanks for calling me back.. I feel like we didn't really get a chance to do much last time and all..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Yeah. Probably because you were too busy boasting about how great you are at being such a pompous prat,' she grumbled under her breath.

"Er, what was that?"

She glanced back at him to flash a big phony smile. "Oh! I said, er, yes! There's so much more I needed to know about you of course!" She gave out a chuckle in sync with Cormac before sipping on to her drink. On the other hand, Cormac leaned his hand against the pillar, and wouldn't let his emerald eyes off her lips.

"You know, we never got to finish that thing.." he gestured behind him. "..under the mistletoe last time? We can still do it now.. if you want.." He bent forward and puckered his lips causing Hermione to widen her eyes while chugging down the last of her drink. For Merlin's sake, not again, she thought. Behind the curtains, Draco flared up at the sight, and bared his teeth while running his fingers through his blond locks in frustration. He snatched out his wand, and was seconds away from throwing a curse at him, but Hermione proved she was able to handle it herself.

"OH HARRY! HIII!" she hollered. She shoved her glass into Cormac's hands, and scurried across the room with clicking heels before he could even react. Draco witnessed the waves of her hair bounce up and down like springs, and was close enough to hear her ruby red necklace clatter as it swayed back and forth when she dashed away.

Harry stiffly walked into the room in a dapper suit but with nervousness written all over his face. And that only increased when he spotted Hermione rushing towards him.

"Oh thank Merlin you got here on time!" she panted. "Big mistake, Harry. I really need to keep away from Cormac, please don't leave me--" She took a pause, and narrowed her eyes at Harry when she realized he came to the party alone. "Wait, where's your plus-one, Harry?"

Harry lowered his gaze, and scratched his head as an evident streak of pink spread over his face. He turned back into the dark alley, and beamed as he caught the sight of a girl with flaming red hair and freckles. Hermione got the hint, and lightly slapped Harry's arm in excitement.

"You finally asked her!" she awed, and covered her mouth with both of her hands. She hustled her way to Ginny, and hugged her tightly. "Better late than never guys." Hermione was thrilled to see that Harry finally listened to his heart, and realized that Ginny was perfect for him this whole time. Though, upon seeing her friends together, she sulkily thought about herself, and flashed back to her and Cormac's little incident.

"Harry, please, do you guys mind if I just stay with you for the rest of the night? I'm such an idiot, I don't know why I called that daft--"

Ginny giggled upon seeing Hermione get the jitters. The three of them began walking back to the other end of the room, nodding at Slughorn and the other professors. Though, Harry locked death glares with Snape when bumping into him. They went on to say their 'hellos' to Luna and their other acquaintances. After a while, they grabbed some food, and stuck around in the back by the curtains to pass the time. When the music wound down, Ginny tugged Harry's arm to head on over to the dance floor.

"Oh it's a slow dance! C'mon Harry we should go!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Er, Ginny, I'd love to, but then Hermione will be alone here and--"

"--Oh she'll be fine for a few minutes, right Hermione?"

"Er, yeah definitely. You guys go on ahead I'll be fine don't worry!" she nervously played with her fingers while glancing away from her friends.

"We'll be right back a-and oh we'll keep an eye out for Cormac for you!" Ginny smiled while grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him to the middle of the room. Harry curled his lips as he looked back at Hermione before disappearing into the crowd.

Hermione stood alone by the pillars, and watched everyone and their partners sway to the rhythm of the music. However, after a few, she noticed someone approach Harry with a serious face, and watched them both leave the room. She pouted upon seeing her best friend leave her alone, and of course, she couldn't forget that Cormac was still lingering around looking for her.

The brunette panicked as she caught a small tuft of his blond hair sticking out in the party of people in front of her. As soon as she noticed him turn her way, she quickly veiled herself behind the curtains. Hermione was all by herself now; not her best friend nor Draco were here to be by her side, and Ginny was occupied with talking to the other Slug Club members. But at least she was safe; "Ugh, why Harry, why'd you have to leave me now?" she murmured to herself. Her face crinkled as she leaned against a pillar. Hermione scanned the room crowded mostly with strangers, and had one hand clenched firmly on to the edge of the curtain with apprehension. What made her jump up was the cold touch of something on her arm.

"We need to talk..." Draco whispered. Hermione jerked back, and before she could scream or say anything, he nudged her against the wall to hide them both, and had her mouth covered. "Shh! Not here!"

Draco left his hand covered over her mouth while pinning her back to his chest and sneaking her out of the room. He suspiciously glanced in every direction over Hermione's thick light brown curls to look out for anybody that would notice them. On the other hand, she couldn't move an inch in his grasp and merely glared at him. They tiptoed to a dimly-lit corner behind the staircase, where Draco shoved her against the wall next to a flaming torch to see her better.

He pushed back a loose strand of hair hanging down to her brows with his free hand, and stared at her. Hermione couldn't help but lock with his gaze no matter how fierce his timber-wolf grey eyes were. As soon as she noticed him sporting another all-black suit, she felt her cheeks flare up as her heart dropped; every time she thought he couldn't look any better than this, he just happened to proved her wrong. She trailed her eyes to his luscious blond hair, and then back to his hand at her mouth. She missed him and their moments so much, she felt like bursting with tears to pour her heart out. Though, the sudden urge to jump into his embrace was ruined in a split second. Draco lowered his gaze down to her pink dress.

"Bloody hell. You're really gonna be the death of me, Granger..." he winked with a flirtatious smirk. Through the small amount of light emitted by the torch, he saw the rage spark up in her eyes as she shoved him with great force away from her.

"What do you want from me now, Malfoy?! Why be here when you can go throw your filthy arms around Pansy and snog her instead?!" she hissed while resting her hands on her hips. All at once, his light, sarcastic mood flushed from his face. He scowled as he rushed back while drawing up his wand, though, his forearm lined up with her throat instead. Hermione completely leaned against the wall, and anxiously shot her head up wondering if he really was going to hurt her because of her taunts.

"You think me and her actually have something going on?! And you think I didn't know what you were up to for the past few weeks?! You're a terrible liar, and honestly, I thought you were a lot smarter than this, Granger. I really need to go back and give my thanks to that Amortentia potion," he gasped with a slight curl at his lips. Hermione's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth, which upon seeing Draco leaned forward, though she had absolutely nothing to say. Her eyebrows curled at the thought that he actually uses his brain, and he catches on that fast. How does he manage to foil her plan every time? "Besides, you're definitely much more fun to snog than her, no question," he winked.

Hermione's eyes shot up again, and her jaw dropped in shock. "So you're saying you've actually snogged her before?!"

"Pffft--I really thought that was a no-brainer," he snorted. "Bloody hell, even Crabbe could've gotten that faster than you." Hermione scowled at him, and without another word, she turned her back at him with her arms crossed. As entertaining as he found her envy, he knew she was in no mood for jokes. "Oh c'mon Granger, she was my past! And you've done no better, in fact! Bringing Cormac again--really?! Just to get back at me?! He could've bloody hurt you!"

Hermione didn't budge, but let her arms fall to her sides; he was right. She turned back around, but lowered her gaze to the cold, stone floor, and bit her lip like she was guilty of being caught committing a crime. Her pained expression reminded Draco of how he was caught with the Death Mark on his arm in his room during the break. He still couldn't think of how to explain himself, and he knew he never would be able to. But he couldn't let her go, so for her sake he gave it a try.

Hermione looked up and noticed him glancing in every direction but hers. His struggle to convey his words forced her to gawk at him in amusement. She was at least glad to see he still cared--to see that his heart only belonged to her. And If this was true, then that means that nothing can stop her from steering him away from the Dark Lord's plans, too. She recalled Dumbledore's words in his letter, and beamed.

Draco's hands trembled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Look I just wanted to say that, er, I-I know that what you saw back during the break was... bad, and I-I--" But he didn't even get a chance to finish; Hermione pulled him by the tie, and crashed her lips against his. He smirked as she pulled away.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Draco," she jeered with her arms crossed. He raised his eyebrows at those words, and let out a silent 'Ooooh'; He knew they were on good terms after hearing his first name roll off her tongue again.

"Or little Miss Granger just can't keep her hands off me, can she?" he sneered while seizing her wrists and forcing her to wrap her arms around his waist.

Hermione squinted her eyes at him, and widened her mouth in astonishment. "You are so--bloody-- cocky!" she gritted her teeth while pulling her hands away from his grasp, and mildly slapping his arm. "And please! For the past few weeks I had you whimpering after me like a dog!" She covered her mouth as she started giggling at her own remark, while an offended Draco glared at her with his mouth agape. Though, just as quick, his eyes narrowed at her as he put on a mischievous grin. He crossed his arms, and gave her a you're-gonna-regret-that look.

"Really? Oh let's see who's going to be whimpering now..." he sneered. Hermione froze with curled brows, and as soon as she dropped her hands, Draco pounced onto her, and cupped his hand on her cheek to kiss her again. Hermione kissed him back, and clasped her hands tightly onto his pitch-black shirt as he licked her soft lips and pushed his tongue through her mouth, exploring it like a tunnel.

"I missed you..." she grinned and mumbled while gently biting his lip this time.

Draco smirked back without stopping. He made up for all those days he didn't see or touch her, and let out all his desires by roaming a hand around her bare back. Hermione shivered forward upon his cold touch, and released her grasp on his shirt so she could hold his face in between her palms. She pulled him closer while falling back against the wall, and let her hands comb through his white locks while Draco caressed her leg and pulled it up to let it cling to his waist. Like a snake lurking in the meadows, he then let his hand creep through her bushy hair, and unfastened her necklace to toss it aside. He let his lips trail down to her neck, and pecked it until she let out a faint moan. Draco paused for a second to catch his breath and let out a snicker, but in that same moment, he saw a brighter light coming from behind him. He squinted first while turning around, but quickly after, they both froze with widened eyes. Hermione immediately shut hers the next second at the sight, and slapped her forehead as she thought about what was gonna happen next.

"Play time's over, kids. Let's go," Filch bared his yellow, rotten teeth with a villainous grin. He grabbed Draco by the collar and gestured for Hermione to follow while also clutching onto his nosy cat. He pushed them out of the staircase room, and began directing them back towards the dinner party. Hermione had her mouth covered the whole time, and tried hiding the fact that she was about to burst in tears. She forgot it wasn't safe to be around the halls especially with Draco, and now that they were caught together, everyone was bound to find out. What is Harry going to say, she thought. How is he and all of her other friends going to react? On top of that, what kind of punishment is she going to get for something like this--something she's never actually done before? Her quivering hands wiped her sweaty forehead as she started to freak out. Contrarily, Draco was quite amused, and took the act of getting caught very lightly. He strutted down the dark halls with Filch holding onto his collar as if he did something to make his ancestors proud, and smirked while wiping his swollen lips dry.

"Hey Granger. You think that've beat the Weasel and his little girlfriend's snogging any day?" he quietly teased while motioning to the sweat stains on his shirt from Hermione's hands. "And where's that scumbag Cormac? His face is about to meet my fist when we get there, no joke." For a second, he made all her worries disappear as she saw at him chortling, and she gave out a quick little snort herself.

Filch hastily dragged Draco and pushed Hermione past Blaise, Luna, and the rest of the crowd in the room, and brought them up in front of Snape. Draco's lightheartedness vanished as he looked up at the crooked, greasy, humorless professor, while Hermione lowered her gaze in humiliation. Atleast Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Professor, I just caught these two snogging in the halls at this hour!" Filch proclaimed. Hermione's face crinkled at his words, and caught a glimpse in the back of Ginny's look of shock. She mouthed 'Don't tell Harry' to her to which Ginny giggled behind her hand. Cormac, on the other hand, shot his head up from the bunched-up crowd to see what was going on, and upon hearing Filch's complaint, he grimaced at Hermione and quickly bolted out of the room.

Snape glared at Draco with the same lifeless expression. Though, for once there even seemed to be a hint of loathing in his face for him. He glanced to the side at Hermione for a second, and quickly glared back at him.

"I'd like to see you in my office..now, Mr. Malfoy. And as for you Miss Granger, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. You are required to go back to your dorm immediately," he muttered slowly with his deep, dark voice.

Draco gritted his teeth, and scowled at him for humiliating her like that in front of everyone in the room. But considering how they were both on the same side, and how he was in no position to argue with him, he gave in. "Certainly...Professor," he grumbled as he watched a distressed Hermione leave the room.

Snape stormed through the halls with his black robes fluttering behind, while Draco tried speeding to catch up. He rolled his eyes, and sighed thinking about what he could possibly want now. They both dashed to the other side of the dungeons in no time, and Snape slammed the door shut after Draco sauntered into his office and took a seat.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Snape hissed right in front of his face.

"What are you barking on about?!--"

"You've to get that cabinet working, Mr. Malfoy, but you're too busy chasing after a girl! You think I haven't noticed before your little incident right now?! Even worse that it's Miss Granger," Snape recoiled, and began pacing back and forth behind his desk. But Draco was too stunned to argue back; he froze in his chair with his gaze lowered from Snape's.

"I'm trying, alright?! I sent that package for Dumbledore, but--"

"--but ended up hexing another student and failed! Quite honestly, Draco, that was an awfully poor, inadequate, and mindless move! Why can't you just let me help you--"

"--BECAUSE I DON'T NEED YOUR BLOODY HELP! He gave me the task, not you!"

Irritated and incensed, Draco flared his nostrils, and turned his head away. Still, almost every bit of Snape's words spoke some truth. He nearly forgot about the cabinet because of Hermione's little game for the time being, and knew that Harry was on to him about hexing Katie Bell. His white face turned a shade paler as a bloodcurdling image of Voldemort flashed in his head, and as he remembered how necessary carrying out the task was. His foot began tapping away, and beads of sweat trickled down past his cheek.

Noticing his agitation, Snape stopped pacing, and looked at him with a hint of pity for the boy who had no choice. He was aware of the fact that Dumbledore needed him to kill him--not Draco. But bringing Hermione into this would risk Draco's life whom he's sworn to protect. "There's no time, Draco, and he's getting angry. Get that cabinet working before it's too late. And do keep away from that muggle-born for both your sake and hers."

Draco stared into the floor as his words sunk into his head, and reluctantly decided he couldn't waste anymore time. He tightened his eyes shut at a sharp pain in his chest as he struggled to erase Hermione's name from his mind. 'I'm sorry, Granger,' he groaned under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTIME YOU TRY TO FORGET WHO I AM, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE TO REMIND U AGAIN U KNOW ME (Sorry the title is the same as that song by the Weeknd lol it woulda fit pretty well if I wasn't limited to BATB songs *shrugs*)
> 
> Well that's it for this chapter!! Yeah I know this one was obviously kinda long compared to the to others, but that's probably why I had the most fun writing it XD Full credit/thanks to whoever made the gif it was also almost perfect for the scene!! (I know Filch says Slughorn in the gif instead of Snape but can't fix that)


	10. Return of the Real Monster

After their little scene in the dungeons, Hermione hadn't seen Draco in days. Well, technically she had occasionally in their classes, but even then he made no contact with her. He acted like his usual self, and gloomily leaned his head on his hand with a contorted face. She knew he was into staring and winking at her in their Potions class. He could have also "bumped into her" in the corridors, or "ran into her" at the library. What ticked her off more was that he could've at least met up with her after classes or dinner, but he didn't even do that. _How could everything change in just one night?_

Hermione rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as she slammed her textbook shut. She slouched in her chair with arms crossed while scanning the library one more time hoping she could spot him. She decided that the next time she'd see him, she would without a doubt slap him across the face. "Who does he _think_ he is?!" she mumbled to herself. But all at once, she froze from storing her book away, and remembered how this was exactly what happened before the start of the break; Draco barely showed up during the day, and disappeared from the halls to go work on something. "Oh no." How could she forget about them clashing in the Room of Requirement, too?! She generally forgot that he was not on their side--he never was. A few "dates" and some smacks on her lips made Hermione forget about the kind he chose to be, and that enraged her so much.

She glanced at her watch, and decided to head down for dinner. She strolled down the empty aisles while clutching on to her bag because not even Harry nor Ron wanted to study with her today. She even arrived first at the Great Hall, and ate her food secluded from the other Gryffindors. Just before she finished her chicken salad, she saw Ron and Harry linger over to her with weary looks. Ron gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder just before they took their seats next to Hermione.

"Well good luck with that, Harry, and be careful. Not that you really need to with Dumbledore with you, but--" he reassured with an uncertain grin.

"What, where are you going, Harry?" Hermione queried. She was slightly bothered by the fact that she was left out in a seemingly-important conversation.

Harry glanced down at his full plate ready to dig in as if he hadn't eaten all day, but letting his best friends know everything first was obviously priority. He lowered his tone, and leaned forward while suspiciously looking side-to-side. "Er, Dumbledore told me he found out where one of the horcruxes is located. It's not anywhere here at Hogwarts so I asked him if I could go with him--he can't go alone. He's already getting sicker by the day." Hermione kept her eyes locked on him, but her face crinkled with concern. "Now I know what you're thinking, Hermione, but I have to do this. And I say you guys need to keep an eye on Malfoy. I'm so sure he's on to something, and we gotta find out quick. I'm getting the feeling he's out to get rid of Dumbledore, and that package was definitely not meant for Katie Bell.." He glared sharply at Hermione hoping to see some kind of reaction, but she managed to hide every trace of her uneasiness.

She anxiously looked away, and thought of whatever she could to get their attention off of Draco. She knew she could handle him on her own. "Harry, you can't just point fingers at anybody and call them a Death Eater! I mean, c'mon, Draco can't possibly be clever enough to take down _Dumbledore_ ," she scoffed while playing with her spoon. But Ron and Harry lost her at his name.

"Wait a second, Hermione. Did you just call him _Draco_?" Ron glared at her with a look of disgust so intense he dropped his fork onto his plate. Harry synced with him, but really he wasn't surprised at all.

"Well--er, that is his name! _Sorry_!" she defended herself with a hint of sarcasm. Hermione bit her lip at the thought of almost screwing it all up.

"Yeah well, he stopped calling her 'mudblood', and she calls him Draco. What's the big deal, Ron?" Harry scornfully muttered while observing her every change of expression to put her on the spot. But Hermione simply hid her face between her caramel-brown mane, and feebly poked her fork into the last bits of her salad.

They sat there finishing their dinner in silence. Hermione waited for the two boys and read her book in the meantime, even though they seemed pretty upset with her. She hated the fact she had to hide so much from them, but it's for everyone's own good, she thought. She glanced around when Harry and Ron weren't looking, trying one last time to find Draco. But instead, she spotted someone else.

"Hey Harry!" she gasped while tapping his hand. "Look! It's Katie Bell!" Harry swiftly turned his head towards the front of the hall, and found her talking to Leanne. He noticed her blank, tired expression, and immediately felt sorry for her. But he was determined to find the culprit. Harry shot up from his seat, and sped down to where she and Leanne were standing. Hermione kept her eyes locked on the three of them, and tried to read their lips to figure out what was going on. Though, as they were talking, she sensed someone else creep into the hall-- after all these days, it was Draco. He aimed to walk over to his spot between Pansy and Blaise, but it was too late; He already spotted Harry asking Katie Bell about who hexed her. His pink eyes widened as he ran his sweaty, white hand over his throat. 'It _was_ you,' Hermione thought to herself as she noticed his fearful reaction. 

Katie Bell caught him trembling right behind Harry, and glared back at him. Harry noticed her looking away, and turned around; it took him no time to get the point. Rage sparked in his green eyes which caused Draco to nervously wince back. Hermione jerked up to get in between as Harry began rushing towards him, and Draco dashed out. "Harry, no wait--" she put her hand on his shoulder. But he didn't even look at her, or pay attention to her words. He shoved past her hand on him, and chased after Draco. Hermione stood there watching them leave with a confused, hopeless look. She couldn't just do nothing, and even if she wanted to help--who would she side with? She brushed her musings aside, and decided that essentially her presence in between them was important. Ron was perfectly fine with Harry running after him, and decided to stay out of it. He went on to finish his bowl of gelatin while Hermione glared at him, and then bolted out of the Great Hall to catch up with [Harry most likely]. 'Oh Merlin, they couldn't have gotten _that_ far..' she thought to herself as she glanced in every direction of the dimly-lit corridors. 

Draco paced through the halls without looking back. He tried acting as normal as possible, but he couldn't help but nervously loosen his tie, and push back his disheveled bangs with his sweaty hands. _This is it_. Before he could even get the cabinet to work, he'd be caught red-handed. Still, he knew he could do his best to put up a fight--especially against Potter. He glanced back behind him into the dark halls, and caught the silhouette of Harry lurking closer, and farther back he heard Hermione call Harry's name. Draco dashed into the bathroom, and in no time Harry cornered him in. 

Hermione shed a tear or two while still sprinting to where they headed. She didn't care what anyone watching her thought, and she couldn't imagine what would come next. By the time she caught up, she heard a loud thud. Hermione inched towards where the noise came from, and thrust open the door. She tiptoed her way through the flooded bathroom floor with drenched shoes, and immediately, her face crinkled as she shrieked in shock and winced back against the wall. With Harry towering above him, she found Draco lying on the ground with blood gushing from every part of his body.

"I-I didn't mean to, Hermione, i-it just--" Harry stuttered guiltily while glancing back and forth at her and Draco.

Hermione couldn't hold back her tears as she saw him squirm and whimper in pain in the huge puddle of red, and rushed down towards him. Although, before she could even reach him, Harry stretched out his arm, and began hauling her out towards the exit while Professor Snape hastily dashed in. He knelt down next to Draco's body, and started murmuring a spell to cure him. The last thing Hermione got a glimpse of was Snape trying to help Draco up to get him to the hospital wing. 

She wailed as a stream of tears incessantly ran down her now red cheeks, and struggled to free herself from Harry's arms. He stared at her with nonplussed looks, and for a second, he couldn't seem to understand why she was overreacting.

"Hermione, it's okay! HE'S OKAY NOW! CALM--" 

But she wouldn't hear a word of his. All she wanted to do was see how he was now, and be by his side. Harry soon managed to get the idea, and let go of his grasp on her. 'Oh, how could I forget--of course,' he thought to himself. Surprised, Hermione paused, and stared at him while drawing back. She hoped he would understand, and wouldn't try to stop her now, especially at this moment. Harry silently glared back, and watched her brown, frizzy hair sway side-to-side as she sprinted down the halls. 

\--

Without a sound, Snape dragged Draco into the hospital wing as he dangled onto him with one arm around his neck, and quickly called for Madam Pomfrey. She rushed in at his deep, dark voice, and was obviously appalled seeing Draco's now completely red shirt. She disappointingly shook her head seeing who it was again.

"Back so soon again, boy? Why can't you just give it all a rest.. to be quite frank," she sighed while lying him down on one of the beds. Snape gave Draco his usual loathsome look with a hint of pity, and within seconds, he disappeared from the room without another word. 

No sooner than that, Madam Pomfrey ran off to get his medicine, and swiftly came back with another cup of fluids with a horrid odor and taste. She didn't have a word to say to Draco as she gestured for him to sit up and chug it down; she felt like she had said enough last time he came through with a bruised stomach. She couldn't bare to see his bloody shirt either, so she paced back to get him a clean set of hospital clothes.

"Get some rest, okay? And you do not leave this room unt--"

"--Yes Madam! I got the gist last time, thank you!" he croaked as he contorted his face at the terrible taste of the antidote, and writhed in his bed to avoid his cuts from touching the surface. Madam Pomfrey scowled at his demeanor, nonetheless, she helped tuck him in, and left the room while shutting out the lights. 

But Draco couldn't fall asleep. Not only because of the pain of his wounds, but because he couldn't stop thinking about what happened. He flashed back to the image of Hermione shrieking in terror, and bit his lips. Though, when he recalled the memory of Harry throwing the curse at him, he couldn't help but squint his eyes and grit his teeth. For a while, he stared on to the tall ceiling, and drowned himself in his musings. At last, he finally gave out a heavy sigh.

"You know, you're never going to get good at this, Granger. Especially if you keep sniffling like that," he whispered while struggling to sit up. Hermione crept out from behind the curtains, and muttered " _Lumos,"_ to her wand pointing up under her chin. Draco smirked as he watched her walk on over to the side of his bed and cover her mouth while she continued to sob. She sat down by his hip, and turned her head facing away from him. He beamed at seeing her angry with him, and let her continue to weep. He brushed her caramel-brown disheveled tresses with his hand, causing Hermione to finally face him. Draco stared at her deep red face, and wiped her tears with his thumb. 

"So, er...how are you feeling, now? Oh and you owe me a new necklace by the way!" Hermione sniffled while slapping his shoulder. She was glad she got to see him alone, or so she thought, after all this time, but was startled to see how scrawny and white he had gotten (paler than his normal self of course). His dark circles surrounding his pink eyes were evident enough for her to know for sure he was not okay.

Draco chuckled while rubbing his shoulder. "Er first of all, I'm fine quit moping, Granger. And two, well I just remembered someone here actually still has my shirt, so I think we're even." 

"Dear Merlin, I forgot! I'll give it ba--"

"--No, no keep it! Suits you more than me..." he winked. "And I'm only kidding--sorry about that, I'll get you a new one eventually..."

She blushed at his remark as he placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb. Though seeing him in this state, Hermione quickly squinted her mocha-brown eyes, and turned her head at him again. "You don't come talk to me for days, but you _do_ feel like getting yourself hurt like this!" she hissed causing Draco to glance side-to-side and mouth a 'SHHH' while placing his fore finger at it. 

"Hey, not my fault, okay?! You should be nagging at Potter here, not me! Tell him to stay _away_ from me next time, Granger, or I'll seriously make his condition worse than mine," he growled right into her ear. Hermione, on the other hand, gave him no reaction. As much as she loved him, she couldn't bare to hear anything against her best friend or see him get hurt, especially worse than Draco right now. Seeing her concern for the both of them, Draco calmed down, and warmly leaned his head on the back of hers before pushing her thick curls aside to plant a kiss on the side of her neck. "I'm surprised you came actually...even after finding out about...about Katie Bell.."

His words triggered Hermione, and all at once, she remembered what a horrible thing he did and how awfully scared she was witnessing her getting possessed. She knew what he was planning to do was in no way good, obviously worse than this, and she had to find out from him before he ended up hurting anyone else. She felt like it was _her_ responsibility to help him, and tell him that siding with Voldemort was not going to get him anywhere. Hermione shot up from his bed, causing him to jerk back, and let both her sweaty hands rest on her forehead. Confused, Draco watched her pace back and forth next to his bed, and waited for her to say something.

"Okay, wait," she paused glaring at him. " Seriously what have you been doing this whole time?"

Draco lowered his gaze, and bit his lip while turning his head away in shame. "I-I'm sorry, Granger. You know I still can't tell you that." He noticed Hermione roll her eyes, and hopelessly hide her face in her palms. It broke his heart to see her like that, especially because it was his fault, but he knew he had no choice. His family was on the line, and he couldn't risk losing them. His lips quivered as Hermione jolted towards him, and grabbed onto his collar while having her face close enough to his to feel his breath knocking against her cheeks.

"Look, you have to understand. Whatever you are doing doesn't have to be this way, okay? Why can't you see that I can help you! We all can--especially Dumbledore! I _know_ you're doing something for You-Know-Who in the Room of Requirement--I've already caught you there! And now you've _hurt_ Katie Bell! How many more people are you going to hurt to carry out _his_ plan, Draco?" she breathed. Draco crinkled his face, and let his grey orbs stare at her with guilt while panting nervously. Her words pricked him like thorns, and he knew she was right. But he also knew he couldn't listen to her. Seeing nothing that expressed a change of heart, Hermione gave out a hopeless, heavy sigh, and struggled to bring herself up to try again. "Please, Draco, please don't do this, you know I-I _love_ you and--" Hermione gave out a desperate cry while clenching tighter onto his collar, and tried her best to convince him with her affection; she tugged him closer, and pushed her lips against his, wishing he would remain the same guy she got to know during the holidays.

Draco shut his eyes, and shuddered at her warm, tender touch. He yearned to kiss her back, and lock her in his embrace. But he couldn't do that to her--he wouldn't betray her like that. He froze for a second, and then flinched while pretending to groan in pain. Hermione quickly let go of him, forgetting the fact that he was wounded, and bolted up while pushing back curly brown strands of her hair. 

"I'm sorry, believe me Granger, I don't want to do this either. But I _don't_ have a choice, and no--No one can help me," he sighed while leaning back on his pillow, and watched her pace around again. She was no longer feeling compassionate as a fiery rage began to engulf her from the inside. "I wish I can tell you everything, but...but whatever it is, I _will_ tell you _this_." Hermione froze as his tone suddenly grew cold, and glared at him. "It'll happen very soon--in a day or two, I'll tell you. And listen to me, you _have_ to stay out of this, you _hear_ me Granger? I don't want you anywhere near it when it happens. I can't let you go off and get hurt--" 

"--Oh as if you _care_ ," she scowled. Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, but suddenly, they both turned their heads at the sound of footsteps outside the wing. Only, they weren't lurking in closer--they were stomping away. They concentrated on listening for any more sounds, and finally turned back to each other in the dead silence. Hermione glared at him with disappointment and disgust. "You will be stopped, Draco. And sorry, you will see me there--I'll be the one to get in your way," she murmured while pointing her wand at him. 

Her threats sent an icy chill down his spine, and caused him to shoot back a cold glare at her. It felt like someone had damned his heart to turn to stone for a moment, and the old heartless, cruel, insufferable Draco had reawakened. He snarled at her, and was ever so ready to get up and frighten her like last time in the Room of Requirement. But he couldn't--despite being so determined, he couldn't after realizing who the challenger was. 

_I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late _

Draco gazed into her agonized cocoa-brown eyes, and felt them melt his frozen heart away again. They silently reprimanded him and jabbed his ego like daggers; he couldn't help but shield himself by locking his eyes shut and lower his head down into his palms in shame. 'No..How could I even _think_ of doing that now?' his conscience spoke. 

_I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear_

Hermione studied his changing expressions, and exasperatedly cringed her face seeing him in this state. She knew they would come to this sooner or later--them and the tragic end to their clandestine amour. They had both fought about it before. Draco's words from the last day of break came rushing back-- "It'll be alright, Granger." _It was obvious that he was lying both then and now._

"I'm sorry," she softly whispered under he breath as her hand, with her wand still pointing at Draco, quivered. He pulled his face out of his hands and anxiously ran his fingers through his white hairs, and pouted. His sleepless, red eyes stared on to her as if they were crying for help. He knew it wouldn't end well, either. Hermione whimpered as she couldn't take it anymore. She let her wand finally sink down while drawing herself away from him.

_Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do_

"Granger, please don't--" he begged. But before he could finish, she had already darted out of the room. _It's over._ Draco stared at the swinging doors, longing for her to saunter back in. His hand vibrated as he slowly pulled out his wand, and cast a _Muffliato_ charm. From the top of his lungs he screamed until his snow-white face turned crimson, and the veins from his temples bulged. His nasty temper compelled him to knock over and break everything within his reach. The thought of losing her drew more attention to him than the still fresh wounds all over his body. He cringed at the excruciating pain and fell back onto his pillow now and then, but he wouldn't stop throwing his tantrums in the pangs of love.

_I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore.. _

\--

Hermione awoke with a shudder, and shot up in her bed alarming Crookshanks and causing him to resort to napping on the floor. She took a gander out the window, and was barely able to trace the streaks of red in the purple night sky. Her gaze drifted off into space as she wiped the trails of sweat off her forehead. _Was it just a nightmare? Or....no it couldn't have been._ Hermione took a minute to recollect her memories of what happened only hours ago, and froze. Draco's voice crawled into her ears as she went through their conversation in her head--"It'll happen very soon...in a day or two, I tell you."

_In a day or two._

Hermione's eyes lit up, and her hands jerked up against the sides of her head. She nervously ran her fingers in the tangled clumps of her brown frizzy hair, and paced back and forth in front of her bed without awakening anyone. _In a day or two?! That means possibly today! There's no time then!_ The first thing she thought of was telling Harry, but who would be up at the crack of dawn besides her? She carried her ginger cat back onto the edge of the bed and slumped back into her spot. She felt like it could wait till breakfast at least. But obviously, all of this pressure wouldn't let her get anymore shut-eye. Hermione tossed and turned with her mind on the pale-blond boy.

_He's been through so much... and I can't even help him this time....I'm sorry, Draco.._

_But why are you doing this?!_ A part of her yearned to punch him in the face, and the other half shook in anxiety as she worried for him. But she had to stand against him, and tell Harry--there's no question. _But can't there be another way out?_ She contemplated a way to stop Draco's little schemes, but save him from everyone's wrath, too. Hermione grunted, and decided she couldn't lie here and do nothing. She sneaked out of her sheets just as how the sun had finally crept out from behind the snowy mountains, and tiptoed down to the common room in her pajamas.

"Harry?" she whispered as she peeked the shadow of a boy with familiar ruffled hair by the fireplace. He was sitting at the edge of one of the armchairs, and was nervously clenching onto his hands and tapping his foot away. The bags under his eyes and his pale face told her he hadn't slept all night. For once, there was no sense of warmth or friendly affection on his face as he glared at her upon hearing her voice. Hermione paused on the last step of the staircase, and stared back trying to act innocent. 

_Bloody hell, he knows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy and that's chapter 10 for ya guys!   
> Thank you all for keeping up with the story as we near the end (no not the next chapter lol) y'all are so great ! Please lmk how you guys feel about this chapter (or the story so far in general) it would mean alot ! :)


	11. The Friend of a Foe

"In a day or two, huh?" he stiffly nodded while rising from his chair. Of course those words were ringing in his ears, too. His face contorted in disgust at her betrayal, and he flared his nostrils in fury. A bead of sweat rolled down from Hermione's temple as she swallowed the lump in her throat in guilt. "I can't believe you, Hermione! You could've at least told me about that pathetic little ferret!" It was him outside of the wing. Harry's voice rose with intensity at every step he took closer towards her. "YOU FOUND HIM IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT AND KNEW HE WAS A BLOODY DEATH EATER AND DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING US?! And it can't possibly be any more obvious about you two!--"

"Shhh!" Hermione gestured to keep it down since no one would be up this early in the morning. She sniveled as every word of his began weighing in on her; she knew Harry was on to them, but never thought that the whole truth would explode in his face like this. Even worse that it all unknowingly came from her. "Harry, no, I'm sorry I was going to tell you, but--" She walked down the last step, and gently held on to his hands hoping he would take a minute to understand. But Harry wasn't remotely interested.

"Give me a break," he scowled while snatching his hands away. "You weren't, and we both know that. I just can't belie--You lied to me Hermione!" Harry winced back, and fell into his armchair once again with his head rested against his palms and his elbows leaned on his knees. His leg started vibrating again as he kept running his fingers through his already chaotic hair. Hermione has always known that Harry has a wild temper, and pacifying him definitely wouldn't be done in a split second. She silently stood there by the stairs, and kept her gaze on the wooden floor while playing with her fingers. How could she try to explain herself at this point? She knew she was wrong to hide so much from her best friend--hide the fact that she fell in love with their arch-enemy and kept all of his suspicious activities to herself--so she patiently waited until he spoke again.

"How long..." breathed Harry. Hermione peeped up at him, and saw that he refused to even face her.

"Er..." she cleared her voice. "Um...since the Christmas holidays when I was supposed to be tutoring him.. I don't know, Harry, but something just happened during those days all of you left me alone here with him...there was just something there that--"

"--Well that's just bloody brilliant--"

"Look, he's not who we thought he was all these years, okay?...Dumbledore's right...just like everyone else we know, Draco has a heart, too."

"Oh bollocks--wait, EVEN DUMBLEDORE KNOWS?!"

"Yeah, which is kind of odd...I mean, if Dumbledore knows this much about Draco already--that he is a Death Eater--then that means he should know the rest, too, no? About Draco trying to kill him?" Hermione's brows curled,and she laid a finger on her chin as pondered over her deductions. "But then, why isn't he doing anything about it? I'm sure he isn't fully relying on me to stop him...Something's just not...right."

Harry looked at her inquisitively for a second, and thought about how it all made sense. Why would Dumbledore still keep his guard down despite all of Draco's attempts to kill him? But still, that didn't mean he forgot about everything else--he was still ticked off at her. "Hmph, at least he knows. He knows, Hermione, but you left me out?!--"

"--Merlin, Harry, he told me not to tell you or Ron! He gave me the job for a reason! Ron was obviously too busy eating Lavender's face, and he knew you couldn't spy on him because you'd just hex him with every opportunity you got-- exactly like last night!"

A grimace grew on Harry's face as he stood up. "Sod off, Hermione," he snarled at her while rising from his chair. He didn't have it in him to argue with her any further, and none of her explanations were sufficient enough to convince him. He stormed out of the portrait hole with clenched fists, leaving the brunette alone in the dark and dusky common room.   
  
  


\--  
  
  


Just what I needed--another fight. Hermione pouted at herself in the mirror as she struggled to put on her tie. This was definitely not the time to be on bad terms with her hot-headed best friend. She agreed that she had wronged him, but wouldn't anyone do the same if they were put in her position? It's hard to stick up for someone who made all of the wrong choices. But she couldn't do that now, either. Bugger off, Harry and Draco-- there was a school that needed to be saved, and more or less, their headmaster. Hermione's arms hopelessly dropped to her side after failing to tame her frizzy, tawny-brown mane.

She sauntered over and slouched on to her bed deciding she should rather just be gathering her books for today's classes, even though she knew she'd have to bunk most of them to track down Draco. She still had to create a show that everything was absolutely fine of course. Hermione anxiously pulled drawer after drawer--there was her Potions textbook. Here's Defense Against the Dark Arts...But upon yanking open the last one, she paused with her brows crinkled. As clear and visible as it can be with the shiny cover, right on top of her other stuff lied what she missed reading the most. Every scene and word of the text was tied in with Draco and their memories together during break.

She flipped through to her favorite story, and snorted while recalling how he had caught her singing by the courtyard. Though, she frowned when images of their dance flashed in her mind and how everything went downhill after that. Why couldn't you stay like this? Hermione turned to the last page of the book, and for the first time she read what it had said in small font but fine script in the center of the page--Love is the most powerful magic of all. She scoffed at how cliche it sounded, but it gave her some kind of hope that she could get through to him. She tightly pressed the book against her chest in despair as if she was trying to hold on to the old, carefree, sarcastic, affectionate Draco she once knew. But he was long gone, now; he had died the day he exposed the sinister mark on his arm. Her musings were suddenly interrupted upon feeling something fuzzy on her legs to which she shuddered at first. Though, her lips slightly curled when she saw it was just her perky, ginger cat.

"Hey there, Crookshanks. I look like you at the moment, don't I? With the crazy hair?" she jeered while grabbing a hold of him in her arms. The bushy-tailed cat squinted and gave a sharp meow as if it was offended. Hermione chortled, and tightly embraced him while petting his furry head. "I wish I was like you though...free with nothing to worry about...and not having to live up to anyone's expectations.."   
  
  


\--  
  
  


Upon arriving at the Great Hall, Hermione immediately caught a glimpse of her best friends, but hesitated to sit by them; Both boys saw her walk in as well, and while Ron gave her a friendly smirk, Harry's tired but vivid emerald-green eyes glared at her still uttering, 'Sod off, Hermione.' She anxiously froze by the door, and lowered her gaze away from Harry and into the textbook she was clasping onto. But judging by her expressions, it was too obvious something was wrong. 

"Hi Hermione, you alright there? Why are you standing here by the door?" Luna paused right next to her on her way out. She was even getting weird passing glances from Neville, Dean, and a few Hufflepuff girls.

"Hi Luna, yeah I'm fine! I was just--"

Lucky for her, Luna smoothly wandered out of the room before she even thought of an excuse. Ron's eyebrows curled as he witnessed the whole scene. He awkwardly waved his hand in the air, and motioned Hermione to come over. His gaze trailed back to Harry, and noticed how tense and pale he looked. Slouched in his seat, he was too busy tapping his foot away while stuffing down his bacon and scrambled eggs to find Ron attentively watching him the whole time. His eyes shot back at Hermione who took a distant seat next to him.

"Er...everything okay? What the bloody hell did I miss between you two--"

"Everything's fine, Ron, don't worry about it," Harry growled with an attitude while clearing the remains of his plate. Taken aback, Ron incessantly peered at the both of them. He refused to touch the rest of his PixiePuffs, and focused on breaking the awkward silence that tailed after the charcoal black-haired boy's little outburst.

"Hehe, so, er, I'm so bloody relieved to finally get rid of Lavender!" He chuckled stiffly, and rested his elbows on the table. "Honestly, Harry, I don't know how I did it, but she was really getting on my nerves, and she wouldn't leave me alone. All she wanted to do was snog me!" Harry avoided any eye-contact with them as he began twaddling his thumbs. As happy as he was for him, he chose not to have any input for his ginger friend--now was definitely not the time, he thought. Hermione had a slight curl on her lips, but she, too, didn't want to react, and slurped her pomegranate juice. Ron quietly waited for some kind of response, but in disappointment, he shook his head. "Bloody hell.."he whispered under his breath. Deciding that he didn't want to be like Hermione-- someone who kept them in the dark for the longest time--Harry looked up at his best friend and felt like telling him at least about Malfoy's plans. And about him and Hermione? Well, as much as it made him want to puke all over the tables, it wasn't really any of his business.

"Er, Ron? I need to tell you something.." he muttered while frowning at Hermione who's eyes widened at those words. Ron smirked upon seeing him act somewhat normal again. "So remember how I said Malfoy might be a Death Eater? Well--"

But out of a sudden, the three of them turned their heads to see an elf owl swoop into the hall, and drop a letter on top of Harry's plate. Hermione nudged closer to get a better look as Harry opened the letter. Her brows crinkled as she noticed how the type of paper and font were all quite familiar.

"So who's it from?" Ron queried.

Realizing who sent it, Harry hastily scanned the memo, and shot up from his seat causing Ron to copy his sudden movement.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"It's from Dumbledore. He said we need to get going for the horcrux today--right now, as a matter of fact." He apprehensively bolted out of the halls leaving Ron and Hermione to trail behind. If Malfoy was going to carry out his plan that day or the next, then he and Dumbledore did not have much time to continue their quest for horcruxes; he had to get back as soon as possible to stop his old enemy from wrecking any more havoc at the school. Or even still, he had to make sure he didn't leave Dumbledore's side, even though he was the greatest wizard he's ever known. Ron sped up, and quickly seized his arm forcing him to a halt. Finally catching up, Hermione gasped for breath while bending down to rest her hands above her knees.

"...okay, wait, Harry..why would Dumbledore ask you to come so early--in the morning in fact? Can't you--" Ron panted.

Harry's hand shot up, and had his fingers massage his temples in frustration. "--No, Ron, there's no time! You know that..." He looked at Hermione upon speaking the last bit. She knew, yes. And that's why even she couldn't come up with anything to stop him this time. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder to demand his attention. "Look, I need you to go get the Marauder's map from my trunk, and keep an eye on Malfoy, okay? We were right this whole time--he is a Death Eater, and he's planning on doing something today or tomorrow, so I'm gonna need to rely on you for this one while I'm gone."  
  
  


_So it's time to take some action, boys_   
_It's time to follow me_   
_Through the mist, through the woods_   
_Through the darkness and the shadows_   
_It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride_   
  
  
  
  


"Bloody hell. Don't worry, Harry. Me and Hermione got you covered, of course. We can handle that foul git on our own." he sneered and patted Harry's shoulder back. 

Harry's face lit up for the first time that day. "Alright, go now! I'll be up at the Astronomy Tower to see Dumbledore so I'll see you."

"Watch yourself, now Harry!" Ron exclaimed while running down the dull, gloomy corridors. Harry was about to be off on his way, till Hermione grabbed his arm, and stood in front of him.

"You ask Ron to help, but leave me out? C'mon Harry, I'm sorry, but you know I want to stop Draco, too--"

"--Yeah well actually I don't, Hermione. You fall in love with that bloody Death Eater, hide the fact that he's working for Voldemort, and then still expect me to trust you?" he scowled while jerking his arm away from her.

"Look I've already told you I had to hide it from you guys! And he's being forced to follow You-know-who's plan! He just needs a little...guidance, I guess, and if we could just help him--"

"--Help him?! Oh no, Hermione. At this point you better wish I don't get back in time because when I find him, let's just say I'm not gonna go easy on him. The incident in the bathroom was just a bloody prelude..."  
  
  


_Hear him roar, see him foam_   
_But we're not coming home 'til he's dead_   
_Good and dead_   
  
  


"Harry--"

"NO--that's enough, Hermione. Frankly it's just not the time, and I can't trust any of your words right now," he sighed while lowering his gaze. He felt so terrible for pushing away his best friend like that just for this. They've been through thick and thin since year one, so how did they break so easily now? They've argued millions of times before so what makes this dispute so different?Oh wait. Maybe 'cause they weren't exactly on the same side this time. "I'm sorry...but for Hogwarts.." He sneakily pulled out his wand from his robe, but she was attentive enough to catch his suspicious movement. Hermione stared at Harry with wide, terror-stricken eyes, and began drawing back. No, he would never...not to her? "...I need you out of the way...I have to do this." She gasped sharply in shock.  
  
  


_There's a beast running wild, there's no question_   
_But I fear the wrong monster's released_   
  
  
  
  


"STUPE--!"  
  
  


_Let's kill the Beast_   
  


_Kill the Beast,_   
_Kill the Beast._   
  
  


\--  
  
  


Draco stumbled over an old, cracked bust and a few other obsolete antiques, and kicked a broken vase causing it to rattle across the dusty, wooden floor. It was once again too dark to see every single thing in the room, but by now he definitely knew where to go; he'd been working on the cabinet day and night ever since Snape nagged him to get back at it. But to of no avail. His health had also been deteriorating as he had skipped all of his classes, eaten very little, and even spent less time around his friends. Thoughts of Hermione distracted him greatly, and caused him to tug on his white hairs upon losing his sanity. Not to mention how being confined to this gloomy, abandoned room made it all worse. He would kick, scream, and break everything he got his hands on until he'd fall on his knees in failure and doze off on the unswept floor. Not today, though--we're almost there...Just one more. One more time. Draco pushed back his uncombed, drooping bangs, and reached into the same worn-out birdcage on the table, and wrapped his fingers around a frisky, black little bird.

Unlike the other one, the bird stayed calm in his cold, vibrating hands; it had no idea about what he was about to do. Draco guiltily glanced at it, and grimaced while shutting the door behind it and hearing its sharp, panicky chirps. He let his heart grow cold, and began uttering the same mantra in concentration with his hand on door of the towering, mysterious, and eerie cabinet.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus," he recited three times with each one more vehemently than the last.

All at once, the room went bereft of the black bird's tweets. Instead, Draco felt a sharp breeze knock against his pale, distressed face as he winced back from the Vanishing Cabinet. His heart was pounding against his chest when the doors swung open on their own, and his hand with the wand fidgeted as he heard familiar cackling noises. One by one, he saw multiple silhouettes of different proportions inch closer towards him in the misty gray fog that spread around him.

"Well done, Draco," chuckled the woman with crazy hair in the front. Bellatrix let out a sinister smile as she leaned onto one of her sides to compliment her flair and swung her wand around playfully. As the other Death Eaters caught up to her side and continued to cackle, she patted his cheek in pride. Her coarse, brisk, touch induced the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, and forced him to seal his appalled eyes shut. I'm sorry Granger. He guiltily led the excited band of Death Eaters out of the room, and towards the Astronomy Tower.  
  
  


\--  
  
  


Hermione touched her forehead as she awoke uncomfortably to senile laughs and shrieks and thundering noises coming from the outside. Through a small pinch of light that was infiltrating the surrounding space, she realized she was curled into a ball, and had her feet up against wall. She tried heaving herself up, but there was just not enough space to sit and ended up hitting her head from the shelf towering above her. Bloody hell, Harry. And really? In a closet?! Hermione massaged her aching head that leaned against the door with one hand, and tried getting herself out with the other. But the doors wouldn't budge. No one had seemed to hear her kicking and shouting for help either. Though, no sooner she had realize they was charmed. Only Harry would. Hermione squirmed as she struggled to pull out her wand from her robe pockets. She flicked it gracefully despite the tight space, and confidently bellowed, "Bombarda!"

The doors were blasted against the opposite wall, causing her to plummet out and hit the side of her face against the floor. "Should've just used Alohomora, Hermione," she groaned to herself under her breath. There were books, papers, broken pieces of furniture and fallen pillars everywhere, and it took her no time to find McGonagall, Tonks, Lupin, Luna, Neville, and some others from the Order throwing hexes at Death Eaters. At the end of the corridor, behind the flashing lights of different colors, she spotted a tuft of white hairs merging with the surrounding darkness. Her eyes immediately lit up-- Draco. Hermione flinched as a piece of glass cut her right cheek, and quickly hoisted herself up while pushing her curls back and wiping the dripping blood on her sleeve. She was about to go chasing after him, until she heard her ginger friend invoking her from the other end of the hall which also caught the attention of Luna, Ginny, and Neville.

"Hermione, where've you been all day!" he barked with slight irritation, and then pulled her towards an empty classroom. He, then, yanked out a piece of parchment from his trouser pockets. She opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted. "I've been trying to find Malfoy on the map this whole time, but he didn't show up till now and then this bloody happened!--"

"--Yeah, you couldn't have found him because he's been in the Room of Requirement!"

After knocking off some of the Death Eaters off their feet, Neville, Luna, and Ginny dashed up to them, awaiting further plans. Ron's arms dropped to his sides as he squinted his eyes and looked at her in both confusion and suspicion. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"She knows what?" Neville panted with curled brows.

"Hermione says she's known that Malfoy's been working in the Room of Requirement!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what slipped from her mouth. She darted her eyes away from him before catching the slight curl at Ginny's lips, and her jaw quivered as she tried covering it up. But she shouldn't--if Harry already found out, why hide it from Ron and the others any longer? And Ginny wouldn't spill the beans after witnessing the incident at the party. "Er, yeah I've known for quite a while actually..."

"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING ME OR HARRY?! WE'VE BEEN ON TO HIM FOR WEEKS AND--"

"--Now's not the time, Ronald! We need someone to go around and make sure everyone's safe, and tell anyone that's walking in the halls to run back to their dormatories right away!"

Ron's white face contorted upon her confession. A million thoughts fizzed in his mind as he just couldn't understand why Hermione would hide something so important from them. But she was right; now was definitely not the time.

"And what about the rest of us, Hermione?" Luna queried with her same airy voice. "If you've known about Malfoy in the Room of Requirement, do you know where he's heading now?"

Everyone in the circle had their eyes locked on Hermione in silence, while Ron also sported a grimace. She nervously started playing with her fingers, and her eyes shot at each and every one of them before lowering to the floor. "Er...no, but let me see that map. Drac--er---Malfoy's bound to be wherever Dumbledore is, and even though Malfoy is no competition, he's going to need help... considering how he's been getting sicker by the day."

"But Harry's already with Dumbledore? Don't you think they can both handle Malfoy?" Ron crossed his arms.

"Yeah, Harry can handle Malfoy, but you're forgetting about the little group of friends he brought with him...Ugh, why are boys so stupid?" she mumbled the last bit under her breath.

"'Scuse me?" Neville gave nonplussed looks to her and then Ron.

"Er, nothing! I-I just..." She gave out a quick exasperated sigh, and pinched the bridge of her nose. The amount of responsibilities she had towards both sides began weighing in on her. She needed to get there--she couldn't let Harry hurt him, nor could she let Draco get to Dumbledore. Hermione snatched the map from Ron's hands, and began scanning the whole area of the castle past the few unknown figures that were lingering in the halls (someone from the Order can handle that though). She caught Draco's name drifting closer to Harry and Dumbledore's by the Astronomy Tower. Though, she bit her lip when she also found a few other names trailing behind his. The others noted her change in expression, and huddled around her to get a look of the map.

"Okay, we all need to get going then--right now," Ron declared while taking the map from Hermione and stuffing it in his trouser pockets. "We need to go help Harry and Dumbledore."

"Neville, you go round up the others, and tell them that when they're done to come to the Astronomy Tower. I don't think just the five of us can handle them." Hermione warmly put her hand on his arm before he nodded in agreement and ran out of the classroom to summon McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, and the others. She then locked eyes with the two redheads and Luna. "Okay, ready?"

They darted off to the other end of the corridor where Hermione last saw her paramour before he disappeared. They dodged all the broken glass from the chandeliers, and leapt over the ruinous structures before looking back to see the Order lagging behind in the distance. Ron periodically withdrew the map to make sure they were all still there.

"Wish Harry lent us some of that Felix Felicis potion at this point, huh Hermione?" Ron smirked while looking to his side. But the brunette didn't even respond. Ginny noticed her crinkle her brows in apprehension, and shot her a look of pity.

"He's gonna be okay Hermione..." she whispered loud enough only for her to hear, and gently put a hand on her shoulder forcing the both of them to a halt while the others moved on. Ginny grabbed her friend into a quick hug seeing her about to break.

"Thanks, Ginny... I wish Harry understood just as fast you." She gave her a somber smile, and chuckled as they pulled away. Ginny genially returned the grin before they began running off again towards the tower. Hermione had only one thing on her mind all the while, and dreadfully kept repeating the same sentence to herself.  
  
  


Draco...please please please don't do this...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap for 'The Friend of a Foe," (y'all can figure out who that is yeh).  
> ANYWAYS, sit tight for the last chapter folks <3  
> Yeah yeah there's an epilogue too lol


	12. At the Crossroads

_"I mean to say that you must follow even when I tell you to run, or hide, or perhaps flee. Do you understand?"_

_"Er--yes."_

_"And if I tell you to leave me and save yourself, you will obey?"_

_"But--"_

_"Yes or no, Harry?"_

_"Yes, sir..."_

The time to put Harry's oath to the test had come at last. Dumbledore leaned slightly forward with one shaky hand on the railing, and surveyed the clear, star-studded midnight sky with the eminent twinkle in his eyes slowly fading. His wrinkled face sulked more than ever, and his powerful voice began to grow coarse over his frequent coughing. But even just a hint of his smile remained plastered on his face which concerned Harry very much. He looked down at his dry, moss-green, grainy hand that he clenched on to help him stay standing, and crinkled his brows; he felt so helpless since he was bound to Dumbledore's orders, and it frightened him to see the greatest wizard he's known to falter like that. Not to mention how his life was in danger that very night since Malfoy was out to hunt him down. The tall, old man took notice of Harry's expression, and gently curled his lips.

"It'll be alright, Harry..." he coughed before placing a trembling hand on Harry's shoulder and sounding serious again. "You need to go--go get Severus, Harry. Get Severus! Please hurry, and get Severus!" But a sudden sound of footsteps lurking closer caused Dumbledore to freeze.

"Who's com--"

"Never mind that, Harry, quickly get under your cloak now! Go!"

A confused Harry took swift glances back and forth between Dumbledore and the entrance of the Astronomy Tower, but with no choice left, he crouched down and threw the Invisibility Cloak over his head while standing still beside the old professor. 

\--

"No, you all stay here. The Dark Lord gave _me_ the task--I can do it myself. I don't need any of your help," Draco whispered with a hint of confidence, and put out his hand in front of Bellatrix and the others who grunted and gave him back a dejected grimace. 

"Stop it now. He's right." Bellatrix sneered over their complaints. "All of us will wait down here. You go on--oh, he'll be so proud Draco, you will be rewarded handsomely no doubt!" she grinned while patting his arm before he surreptitiously sauntered up the rest of the steps. Though, hearing Dumbledore's voice alarmed him-- _Was someone else there with him?_ He seized his wand from his pocket, and kept it pointed out in front of him. He lurked out of the shadows, and caught sight of Dumbledore standing casually with his back to him, but seemingly there was no one else.

"Who were you talking to?! Who else is here I heard voices, tell me now!" Draco growled with his wand shakily pointed at the old, weary professor. Though, through the beams of the moonlight he saw not the slightest trace of fear or concern on his face; he retained his composure, and stood with his hands joint while giving the boy a sympathetic smile. Contrarily, Harry's eyes widened in fury. He was ever so eager to just pull off the cloak, and fight Malfoy in Dumbledore's defense. But he couldn't even move a muscle; _What's going on?!_ He was unaware of the fact that Dumbledore petrified him without even whispering the spell.

"Oh there are days where I often talk aloud to myself! It helps me channel my thoughts, and it's proven to be ever quite useful, I'd say," Dumbledore answered casually. But having no words that would suffice, Draco merely disarmed him, and stood there frozen with his wand pointed up. His heart was mercilessly pounding against his chest. He couldn't do this-- not to his headmaster. Not to Hogwarts. Not to Hermione. But he _had_ to; it was way too late to turn back, and the other Death Eaters were waiting right outside of the room for him to finish the job. Seeing he had nothing left to say, Dumbledore dropped the facade. "Draco...please. Don't resort to this--this is not who you _are_. I agree, you've not exactly made the right choices in the pa--"

"You don't _know_ who I am! You have no idea what I've done--what I'm capable of!"

"Like poisoning a bottle of mead or hexing someone to bring to me a cursed necklace? Frankly, I can't help but feel these actions are so weak in face of your potential! And as far as what your capable of Draco, you are able to love, are you not? This is not what lies beneath your heart. Please let me help you--"

"--You can't, can't you see?! No one can! I have to do this or...or he'll kill me...he'll kill my family!"

"And what about Miss Granger?" Draco shuddered with a sharp intake of breath as he felt his heart drop. "What will become of her after all this?...Did _she_ not try to help you, Draco? Did her sentiments mean nothing to you?"

"...how do _you_ know abou--"

"--We'd have thought at least your so-called love towards her would have convinced you to change your ways...but to both of our disappointments..."

"Granger means the world to me, okay?! _YOU-- OF ALL PEOPLE IN THIS DAMNED SCHOOL-- WOULD HAVE NO BLOODY IDEA ABOUT IT_!" his face crinkled as he struggled to hold back the tears that were now lining around his eyes.

"Then listen to your heart...Find her voice within, and follow it, Draco...If you won't let me help you, please let her now. You are no assassin, and even you know it."

"...I-I can't."

\--

It wasn't helping at all to see that the halls were getting darker and murkier the closer they got to the Astronomy Tower. Upon hearing the group's loud footsteps, Bellatrix shot her head down towards the exit before contorting her face at Greyback next to her.

"Well? What are you waiting for! Get down there and keep them away!" she mouthed to him to which Greyback snarled back. She let him take most of Death Eaters with him down the stairs to prevent any hindrance in Draco's mission. Hermione pushed back a wild strand of her hair in her face while motioning for the others to stop when she heard their steps lurking closer, too. 

" _Lumos,"_ she whispered to her wand, and pointed it at the map in her hands. Ron joined her in scanning the area to find Greyback, Yaxley, Amycus, and many others approaching them, and swiftly jumped to the front of the crowd to encounter them first. But she caught his arm before he got too far. "What are you doing?!" 

"Hermione, Harry put _us_ in charge! I have to make sure you and everyone else is safe--"

"Ron don't be stupid! The Order and the Aurors are better at their job than us!" 

But Ron was too consumed in his pride to heed her. Though luckily, by the time Greyback's huge, bulky shadow entered the dim light, Lupin had already pushed him aside and faced him first. Greyback bared his sharp, canine teeth, and put on a malevolent grin while surveying the opposition side. He gestured for the other Death Eaters to follow through, and cackled in sync with them as they filled the room. Standing next to Ginny, Neville gave out a quick shudder at the sight, and clenched onto his wand. 

"Well well well we find _another_ werewolf in the room...but he looks nothing compared to _you_ Greyback!" Alecto snickered while patting Greyback's shoulder. The other hooded figures followed and howled loud enough to send rebounding echos down the corridors. Ron flared his nostrils in rage at the sight, and had the urge to blast them with a spell and start the fight already. But Hermione had stopped him from even jerking his wand up.

On the other hand, Lupin managed not to show the slightest change in expression as a ginger clump of his hair fell over his forehead, and merely glared back at them. "...Let. Him. Go," he demanded while drawing up his wand. Behind him, the Aurors stood en guard and followed his steps. Hermione's face crinkled at the thought of what was gonna happen next. She worried for the lives of all her friends and dear ones, but she knew she couldn't stay there to fight beside them; she _had_ to get to the top of the tower, and stop Draco. _What if she was already too late? What if they all came down to leave at this point? Would he leave with them, too? Or what if Harry had got to him first?_ All these thoughts fizzed in her mind as her hands began trembling restlessly.

The black bunch that blended in with the abysmal darkness in front of them had ceased their laughing the instant he spoke. An ominous silence brooded over the halls. But Lupin kept his eyes on Greyback, who scowled at him back before he began chuckling again. He sauntered back and forth in front of the troop of Death Eaters without a word. "...Not..a _chance_..." he finally growled before flinging his wand, and dislodging a bright and glowing hex at Lupin, who had blocked it with the slightest ease. The other Death Eaters followed right after, and began battle. Some of the teachers, instructed by McGonagall, ran back and decided to call on Snape who knew best how to handle the situation. Besides the same shooting lights that flashed around like fireworks, Hermione couldn't see a thing beyond the surrounding crowd. She shot brief glances at Ron and Luna facing Yaxley, Neville taking on Amycus and Gibbon with Tonks, and found Professor Flitwick and McGonagall clash against Rowle and Selwyn while Ginny took the lead in their own duel against Alecto. 

\--

Bellatrix restlessly twirled her wand in her untamed curls, and kept her bulging, wide eyes at the top of the staircase. She bared her hideous, crooked teeth as she began to wonder why Draco hadn't returned yet--victorious and successful at his mission _._ "Okay, that's it, c'mon." Irritated, she stomped her foot, and motioned for the remaining Death Eaters to follow up the steps.

"I see you've brought some friends?" Dumbledore coughed, and judging by the commotion downstairs, he figured there were more. Under the cloak beside him, Harry widened his eyes--since he couldn't move anything else-- upon hearing there were more, and desperately wished his headmaster would free him already. Draco turned to his side for a second, and was undoubtedly annoyed they didn't listen to him, but wasn't surprised either. "How?"

He scowled while shoving back the white hairs that fell over his forehead."The Vanishing Cabinet in--"

"--in the Room of Requirement! Clever, indeed. And where, you say, is the other?"

Draco curled his brows upon his retort. _That's why he found her in there during the break?_ "...Borgin and Burkes." As the Death Eaters marched in, he shivered even more than before upon thinking what was going to happen next. _What was going to happen?! You're going to kill the old man what else,_ a voice inside his head shouted. _Why does it have to be me?!_

"What's taking you so long?! DO IT, DRACO, KILL HIM NOW!" Bellatrix clamored, causing him to gasp sharply. She then sauntered right behind him, and eerily stroked his head with her coarse fingers. "The Dark Lord will be pleased, Draco. You will get all the glory--All the glory you've ever wanted!" 

_Glory?! When did I ever even ask for it--from him?! I don't want it. All I'm asking for--_

"Kill him, Draco."

_\--Is what his damned tongue calls a 'mudblood'. Can the almighty Dark Lord, with all the power he's got, spare me that?_

\-- 

"Ginny, I'm _really_ sorry, but I have to go!"

"It's okay, go Hermione, I can handle this! But be careful up there, okay?!" she panted while ducking one of Alecto's curses. "And look after Harry for me, too!"

Hermione threw one last hex at the Death Eater, who saw her leaving and was ready to run after her. Though, Ginny stood in the way and blasted Alecto off her feet. Hermione sprinted past countless hooded figures while clutching onto the wound that laid exposed on her arm from her torn sleeve, and had to dodge a few other spells to get through. Her head was spinning, and she felt sick in the stomach as she pondered about what she was going to find up there. 

Close by the entrance, Ron squinted as he caught her dashing past him and up the stairs. He was just about to chase after her until Yaxley took this opportunity to cast a deadly spell on him. Ron fell back a couple feet onto one of the Aurors, and hit the ground while clenching onto his stomach. On the other hand, Greyback didn't miss the brunette bolting up to the tower either, but fortunately, Lupin was a better match than he thought. 

\--

All of the heads in the room began to turn towards the door upon hearing footsteps lurking in. But the first to react was the boy who hadn't budged his wand pointed at the weary, old headmaster. Draco felt his heart drop again as he stared at her running in, and halting right in front of Dumbledore. "Granger?" he whispered under his breath with a hint of both anxiety and vexation in his tone.

His red, pained and sleepless eyes trailed to her disheveled hair that he so loved to run his own fingers through, and then at the cuts and bruises dispersed all over her body before he gazed at her torn robes. He swiftly shut them closed, and gritted his teeth. _I told you to stay away, Granger._ And when he opened them again, he found a tear or two falling from her blood-stained cheeks. She, too, couldn't believe that he'd actually go this far-- that under all those days in the sun with him, he'd harbor such a plan for chaos. 

"Granger, w-what are u doing here?! I-I _told_ you to stay out of this!" he grunted with beads of sweat falling from the side of his head. 

"And I told _you_ I will stand in your way, Draco. I will stop you." Hermione regained her Gryffindor courage and confidence, and stood there unshakably in front of Dumbledore. But she still had to try to change his mind even though she's already changed his heart. "But please, _don't_ do this, Draco..."

He shot glances at Bellatrix, who gave him back the only death glare, and at the other Death Eaters surrounding him. But he didn't care, now-- he'd do whatever it takes to get her out of here safely. "Quit being stubborn, Granger, you need to leave now!" He pointed his wand more firmly at the both of them, hoping he could scare her to go.

"No, I'm not leaving!" she yanked out her wand.

"Why even tell her to leave, Draco?! JUST KILL THE GIRL TOO!" Bellatrix barged in with a cackle.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ But Draco disarmed her before she could even make a move. Her wand rolled not too far from where Harry stood. Alarmed, she glared at him with her mouth agape. 

"Why can't you see that we can help you get out of this mess! We all have your back, Draco-- you have absolutely nothing to fear 'cause I'm here for you! I'll always be. I love _you,_ Draco...please." She crinkled her face with a frown causing Draco to copy her same expressions right after as he felt his heart racing again. Dumbledore gave a slight curl at his lips, while The Death Eaters growled, and Bellatrix forcefully grasped onto his arm in rage as if she was trying to stop him from giving in. But he ignored her sudden motion, and didn't even turn to look at her.

"...I...It was never going to work out...you know that, right?" he sniveled.

"No, don't say that! I-It can if you just listen to me! Why is it okay for _you_ to look after me, but you won't even let me help you?!"

"But I've already told you you can't-- it's too late! I'm sorry it has to be this way, but...j-just move on Granger. You know you can easily get any guy," he chuckled lightly with a somber smile. "Just look at Weasley."

Hermione curled her brows as she wiped the tears off her face. "Huh! Ronald?!" she scoffed. "Draco, please, now's not--stop joking--"

"I'm not joking, Granger," he said coldly. "You thought he didn't like you because he ran off with some other girl?! No! Granger, even he doesn't know it, but he's _always_ loved you!" But his words didn't convince her at all; she merely rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with having nothing to say about that.

Though, Bellatrix couldn't stand them anymore. "Okay, that's ENOUGH!" she stood in between the two with a crooked grimace. "KILL HIM ALREADY, DRACO, WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF BLOODY TIME! And as for the girl..." Bellatrix seized Hermione's arm, pulled her out of the way, and then distorted both of her arms to pin her hands to her back. "...I'll take care of our little heroine myself later."

Draco had his eyes on them the whole time, and it made him want to throw the curse at _her_ instead as he helplessly watched Hermione squirm and snivel in pain. "S-Stop, let her _go_!" his hands trembled as he spoke; he knew snapping at Bellatrix herself would only invite trouble. And of course it did. 

Bellatrix glared at the girl in front of her, and savagely sniffed her. "All this... for a filthy _mudblood,_ Draco?! How _lovely_! But I'm sorry, you _know_ she's not going to _live_ through this, don't you?" She put on a mischievous grin as she tugged both of her arms even tighter causing the brunette to shriek. 

"STOP IT NOW!" Draco roared as he clenched his fists in frustration, and felt his blood boil. _But what could he even do?_ He was powerless in face of her. A paralyzed, defenseless Harry watched his best friend cry for help, and felt his insides squirm. He right away planned that when he was free again, he'd come after Bellatrix first. Dumbledore, too, couldn't let his own student suffer for him no longer.

"Please stop! Look, you're enmity is with _me,_ Bellatrix _._ She has _nothing_ to do with all this. Let her go, please," Dumbledore pleaded with all the strength remaining in his body, and held out a shaky hand while the other clenched onto the railing. 

"Just do it now!" Bellatrix snarled, and spit at him as she loosened her grasp. "I would've done it hours ago if it weren't for the Dark Lord's orders!" 

But once again, they were interrupted by another set of footsteps barging in through the door. Ron stumbled before picking up Hermione's wand from the corner, and threw a hex at Bellatrix causing her to fall back. He looked at Hermione's pained face, and shielded her in his embrace."Hermione! Are you okay?!" he gasped before glancing at the weary headmaster and turning around to face the troop of Death Eaters. "You always were, and always will be a bloody scumbag, Malfoy. Not surprised it's all _your_ doing!" he scowled at Draco while pushing Hermione behind him, and threw his arms protectively out in front of her.

But the blond boy was too busy paying attention to his actions rather than his words. He dropped his hand with the wand for a second, and trailed his eyes behind him to catch a glimpse of Hermione. "Now, what was I telling you, Granger? Forget everything. Just move on..." he smirked while pushing back his bangs.

"What the _bloody_ hell you talking about?!" Ron barked, and turned around to find Hermione hysterically sobbing again. "Hermione, what is going on?!" He turned to his side, and was bewildered to see his headmaster all disheveled and actually struggling to keep himself up-- someone who he thought would never need the support of anything or anyone. "Hermione, just get Dumbledore out of here. I'll deal with them, it's okay." He patted her cheek before kneeling down to help Dumbledore up, and was ready to direct him out of the room with Hermione following behind. She kept a tiny spark of hope that Draco would change his mind and finally let them go.

"I'm sorry, Weasley," Draco muttered while pointing his wand at him. "But I can't let you do that." 

Ron glowered back. "Yeah? Well let's _see_ you bloody _try_ and stop--" 

The crazy lady in black rubbed her head as she bitterly stood up, and unleashed a bright, beaming light from her wand shooting a spell at him. "These kids..." She let out a rowdy, sinister laugh while shaking her head as he fell back and struggled to his feet. "...They never learn do they?!" She and Ron silently stood in their battle stances with their wands sticking out at each other, till Bellatrix spun her head around, and smirked to find Greyback and Yaxley by the entrance. The werewolf had his appalling, blue orbs glued onto Hermione, and his heavy panting caused his brawny but battered arms to bob up and down. 

"Fenrir... attacking even without a full moon now, I see..." Dumbledore groaned astoundingly in the corner. Greyback sneered at him before turning back at Hermione.

"This sneaky little mudblood..." he growled baring his teeth while slowly making his way towards her. Though she wasn't afraid, Hermione began backing away while grasping tightly onto her wand. "Caught her earlier coming up here, but because of some bloody werewolf, I couldn't grab her and crush her tiny little neck with my claws..." he snickered. She scowled at him before glancing to her side to find Draco lowering his wand at Dumbledore and glaring at Greyback with clenched jaws. 

"Greyback--" he mumbled.

"--Atleast now I can get to know how a mudblood tastes," the werewolf sneered with his dog-like nostrils flared while the other Death Eaters cackled from behind. 

"GREYBACK, DON'T TOUCH HER!" Draco and Ron shouted in unison. Bellatrix took this time to attack Ron with another spell before they began to duel. On the other hand, the fierce brunette always knew how to prove her lioness prowess; she forced an off-guard Greyback to wince back with her hex. Draco nervously watched as they began their own fight; his focus wasn't on Dumbledore anymore. Hermione tried to catch her breath while she ducked behind one of the towering items in the room, and shielded herself from the blood-thirsty werewolf in the gloomy darkness. She poked an eye out from the side for the look-out, and leaned her head on the piece of furniture in front of her. Her heart began racing when she couldn't spot him anywhere. _How hard is it to lose that giant, cold-blooded savage?_ No sooner than that, however, she winced and cried in pain when she felt something yank her disheveled caramel curls. Hermione inclined her head to see who it was; she strived to fight back and cast a curse as Greyback pulled her up to his face. 

"Nice try, girly," he smirked scornfully while glaring at her whimpering. She kept her eyes shut as she felt his putrid breath knock against her face. 

"GREYBACK, SHE'S _NOT_ A PART OF THE MISSION! LET GO OF HER NOW!" Draco furiously barked upon reaching the scene. Alarmed, the werewolf raised his brows before giving him back a nasty, barbaric grimace. He slowly loosened his grasp on Hermione's hair while keeping his eyes locked on Draco. 

The blond boy lowered his gaze down to her cringing and rubbing her head, and crinkled his brows. "Bloody hell. I'm so sorry, Granger, are you ok--" He was seconds from rushing down towards her, when suddenly Greyback snatched her by the hair again, and slashed her cheek with his sharp claws. Draco struggled to catch his breath as he witnessed her shriek and drop to the floor while she had her hand covered over her wounds. It was the blood, sweat, and tears of a hearty lioness, but that didn't stop him from feeling his own life force drain--not even the Cruciatus Curse tortured him more. It stung him deeply to see it was all his fault, and she's paid for it twice already. _No more._ With all that he had left in him, he screamed to the top of his lungs, and fiercely blasted the werewolf, who snickered as he began to walk away, against the wall with a bellicose spell. 

Bellatrix watched the whole scene while holding onto the collar of an unconscious Ron. She glanced at Greyback leaning down with his head drooped over, and then trailed her dark eyes over to Draco with her mouth agape. She carelessly let Ron's body hit the floor as she walked towards him. Meanwhile, Hermione unveiled her face to find the blond boy throwing his arms around her, and hoisting her up.

"That's enough Draco! Forget the damned girl, and kill the old man already!" She screeched while drawing up her wand. Draco started inching away from Hermione, and nervously darted his eyes between Bellatrix and a weary Dumbledore shivering through his coughs.

"He's not gonna do it..." Greyback growled as he shook to stand up. "Bloody _coward..._ I can do it! Let me handle it!" He pulled up his wand, and scowled in the corner at Dumbledore. He began sauntering towards him, until Yaxley stood in the way.

"Control yourself, Greyback! The Dark Lord said it _has_ to be the boy!" he reprimanded. "Or--"

"No, it does not." They all turned to a dark, slender figure standing at the threshold. Hermione was slightly relieved for a second to hear that familiar dark, cold, monotonous voice. _But something didn't seem right. Why were all the Death Eaters so calm upon his arrival?_ She, Harry, and Ron had decided years ago that though Snape was a heartless, cold-blooded soul who harbors hate for almost everyone in the school, he would never actually succumb to joining the Dark Lord. She saw that Dumbledore was not surprised at all; he'd put on a slight grin, but that face and those expressions-- they spoke so much more. Could this be what they were talking about in Dumbledore's office? _It has to be you, Severus,_ she recalled those words. 

Hermione stood a little less than midway between him and the old headmaster. "Professor! Thank Merli--" she started stepping closer towards him, until she was warned by Snape pointing his wand at her. Though she was still shook from Greyback's blow, she froze there with her brows curled. "P-prof--?"

"--Oh don't tell me you are actually alarmed, Miss Granger," he drawled while sauntering closer towards Dumbledore. Hermione widened her eyes as she felt her heart drop-- _no he wouldn't._ She rushed in front of the sick old man, and took her stand protectively. Draco anxiously glared at him, wondering why, of all people, would _he_ drag her into this. 

"Professor no--" he began.

"--If you do wish to see the light of day, Miss Granger, you _will_ get out of my way!" Snape growled with Bellatrix giggling in the back. From the side he was clearly able to notice Draco panicking for the brunette witch in front of him, and he actually felt sorry for him; he reminded him of himself. 

"I'm not afraid of you, Professor..." Hermione retorted as Snape raised his wand to Dumbledore. She turned back to see him still hanging on to the railing for support. Bellatrix grimaced at her audacity, and clenched her fists.

"Alright, that's enough of this worthless mudblood..." she muttered while bolting up to her, and pulling her to the side. She swiftly drew up her sharp dagger, and kept it at her throat while Hermione panted nervously.

Draco's hands began to tremble, and sweat trailed down his forehead as his heart mercilessly pounded against his chest. He was in no position to make any move, and he contorted his face at his incompetence. He kept his grey orbs fixed on the two witches, while all of the Death Eaters hurdled up around the Hogwarts professors.

"Severus..." the weary, old headmaster gasped. "Please..." He peered at Snape with the twinkle in his eyes finally diminishing, and the creases on his forehead became more evident as he crinkled his long, white brows. He, who was so powerful that even Voldemort feared him, was now struggling to stand and beg for his own life. On the other hand, Snape, probably in order not to give it all away, merely gave him a heartless glare. Without a second thought, he swished his wand in his direction, and uttered those two words that form the deadliest Unforgivable Curse: _Avada Kedavra._

Deafening shrieks were bursting in the corner from Hermione as she witnessed her headmaster being blown off the edge of the tower, and descend into the seemingly endless shadows of the night. She noticed the blond boy sprint towards her, and faintly heard him thunder, "NO STOP DON'T TOUCH HER--NOOO!" before her own screams were suddenly stifled. In sync with the fading streak of light, Draco helplessly watched Bellatrix cackle before she savagely slashed her throat with the dagger. And that split of a second felt like more than a lifetime. He failed to protect her before, and now again it was too late. It was his obstinacy, and his mission that made her included in the sacrificial fire. And for butchering an innocent life, he knew he didn't deserve her. He hysterically wailed and howled as he felt a sharp pain in his chest until his white face matched the crimson oozing from her body. And now he knew he'd ache forever and suffer everyday because of what he'd done.

All of the other Death Eaters scrambled towards the door with Snape in the lead, and a now unfrozen Harry decided to chase after them for revenge. Draco rushed to Hermione, and caught her before she tumbled over. He lied her on her back, and cringed his tear-stained face as he saw her gasp for breath. "Granger, I'm s-so s-sorry..." he weeped while pressing his palms over the gushing wound. He freaked out upon seeing his hands being completely covered in red, and hugged her head tightly against his chest.

"N-no I'm sorry...D-Draco.." she faintly stuttered while clenching onto his now blood-stained blazer. "I-I...Lo--"

He felt her heavy panting cease against his body, and quickly pulled away to see her eyes trailing off into space. "No no no, Granger..." he shook her face, and ran two fingers down to her neck to find a pulse _._ "C'mon Granger, please don't...DON'T LEAVE ME!" He slowly lowered her head down to the floor, and tried finding some trace of life left in her. _But not a sign._ Draco knelt over her before turning his own head aside in shame, and tightly shut his eyes away from the lifeless corpse. All those times spent together flashed in his mind as he hit his fist against the floor upon realizing how it had to end; the one thing that he looked forward to seeing everyday in his boring, messed-up life was brutally snatched away from him. "Come back, Granger...please..." He drew up her cold hand against his cheek, and couldn't miss how snowy-white her lips had now gotten; those lips that were once so soft and tender would never meet his again. "...I-I love you, Hermione," he finally breathed--something he's never gotten to tell her back when she was actually able to hear him--while letting a few tear drops fall to her blood-smeared neck. 

_Will I tremble again,  
To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?  
Will you now forever remain,  
Out of reach of my arms..._

But he squinted his eyes when he saw those little beads meet a soft source of light emerging from the deeply-carved slit. He curiously sat up next to her, and widened his mouth upon seeing the red dissolve into her skin. Even the wound itself began patching itself up, and the scratches on her face slowly merged into the white glow. Her lips changed to a normal rosy pink once again, and her pale skin grew some color. 

"Granger?" Draco mumbled as he ran a hand through where the tear at her neck used to be. Hermione jolted her head up while gasping for air as if she just got to the surface from a midnight swim. 

"Draco..." 

"Granger! Bloody hell!" he cried while lifting her up, and kissing her forehead. He rested his chin on her head while tightly enveloping her in his embrace as if he'd never let go again. "What the bloody hell happened? How's this even possible?!" 

Hermione's face slowly dropped at the thought. She pulled away to look at him before gazing off to the night sky in front of her. _How did it happen?_ She knew she was gone; she'd saw him fade from her own sight in his arms. It was much like waking up from a quick power nap. "I-It was you?..." she made the assumption.

"Er.. What?"

She recalled the last thing she read before she, her friends, and the Order took up the mission. _Love is the most powerful magic of all._ "It had to have been you-- _you_ did it! It was _you're_ love, Draco!" Hermione grinned broadly before wrapping her arms around his neck. Still confused, he curled his brows, but immediately forgot about it and hugged her back. 

"I love you, Hermione..." he repeated. He felt like he finally found a silver lining in the dark tunnel, and understood that he was forgiven. _Love forgives._ But under no circumstances would he let her go again. 

"I love you, too," she whispered back in his ear while planting a kiss on his jaw. 

Though, from the corner of his eye, Draco saw that Ron was stirring awake now, and they both had to pull away at the sound of a set of footsteps approaching from the stairs. They both looked at each other knowing it wasn't all over yet. "So, what now?" he peered at Hermione inquisitively as he noticed her lips curling.

"Er...well I think I have a plan..." she smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And THAT'S A WRAP!!!! Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to stick around and read till the end! I am forever grateful for all of you readers! But yeah, I'll admit if you thought the ending was a little weird, it's okay I was trying to make it kinda like how Lily saved Harry? Idk I honestly didn't know how else to bring Hermione back to life and I had to cuz...BATB. I'm sorry I didn't stick to my schedule to publish this (I was feelin like shit ya know), but I still gotchu folks!
> 
> OH and technically IT'S NOT OVER YET cuz this was kinda like a cliffhanger (?) SO STICK AROUND FOR THE EPILOGUE I promise I won't take as long as I did for this chapter!!!! Again, i'm really thankful for you guys and it would be lit if y'all let me know what you'd thought-- I can take both positive and negative feedback it's okay :)


	13. Epilogue

_"Draco..."_

_"Draco...come."_

The boy had initially stood in the corner with his head lowered aiming to hide from everyone's view. Though, upon his own parents' calling he couldn't resist. _But he didn't have to, either._ Draco peeked to his side in front of him, and searched for the alluring eyes of his brunette paramour. She was the first to turn her head, and looked at him with a hint of concern. They merely gave each other a slight nod before he made his way through the crowd over the crumbled ruins of the school, and slowly approached the Dark Lord who stood dominantly in the center.

"Ah, well done Draco," Voldemort pridefully exclaimed while giving him an awkward embrace. The boy refused to even glance at him, but did feel his insides squirm upon being this up-close with the Dark Lord. Meanwhile in the back, Hermione felt her heart pounding against her chest. They've gotten this far without anyone messing it up, and though Harry was now lying lifeless in Hagrid's arms, they couldn't afford to lose it all. Draco sauntered over to his parents, and warmly accepted his mother's quick embrace. He turned around to face those who he'd gotten to know in the past six or seven years, and now they'd be all crushed under the reign of such a nasty, prejudiced dictator. He nervously fidgeted his fingers while scanning the mass in front of him to find her. And course, she had her apprehensive, chocolate orbs fixed on him. He waited for further instructions, but even she didn't seem to have any now. She slightly nodded, and slyly held out her hand to tell him to just wait. That's all they _could_ do at the moment.

Although, through someone who's appeared to be the weakest--who's always struggled to prove his Gryffindor courage-- they'd found some bit of hope. And that's exactly what he aimed to instill in them before abruptly unsheathing the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat, and pointing it at the man in front of him. The crowd gasped as they watched Harry push away and fall from Hagrid's arms. Draco caught Hermione beam and sigh in utter relief before he bolted towards Harry, and chucked his wand to him with everyone beginning to scramble thereafter...

  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a minute to catch their breath, and stood by the entrance of the hall; they took in the tragic sight of the school in ruins upon making their way in. They frowned at the broken walls and pillars, but even more seeing those lie on the sides of the remainder of the room suffering in pain from their injuries. But on the bright side, they all made it. The three of them cheered up when they passed by and greeted their friends and acquaintances; Harry ran into Neville who gave him a hearty pat on the back, and received a "well done, Harry" from Luna along with many kudos from others. He humbly beamed at them all before turning to his own two best friends. Ron warmly pressed his shoulder before Hermione broadly grinned and embraced her messy black-haired friend.

Ron and Harry took a seat side-by-side with Hermione at one of the long tables, and the three of them sat there facing the shattered windows in silence. They couldn't believe it was over--after all those seven terror-stricken years, the nightmare finally faded from their eyes [especially Harry's]. Hermione gazed at the small ray of light that peeked through the small crack in the glass window, and let out a deep sigh. She casually scanned her surroundings, and glanced at the opening where the wall behind all the professors' seats used to be. But over Harry's head, it caught her attention to find a white tuft of disheveled hair. She widened her eyes, and slowly leaned back to find Draco standing awkwardly at the end of the table. He, too, had his stormy grey orbs locked on her while occasionally glancing side to side, and she noticed him restlessly fidgeting his wand before crossing his arms. _He was waiting._

And that one moment of peace just couldn't last as Hermione felt her heart racing again. Last time when Harry found out about them was about a year ago, and he definitely hadn't taken it easily. But that was also back when he didn't know Malfoy had really changed. He didn't know how she was saved at the Astronomy Tower, and nor did Hermione tell her friends about how she'd made a plan to let the boy work somewhat as a double agent. She was so focused on the mission, that she didn't even think about how she'd blurt it all out to Harry and Ron.

Hermione apprehensively stared at him with her mouth slightly agape, and she knew what he was asking for. But she couldn't just give in so easily. Harry hadn't noticed earlier as he was lost deep in his own thoughts, and the same case was with Ron. Though as soon as he snapped back to reality, he caught her gazing away with beads of sweat falling from her temples as if she just found another monster. He curled his dark, bushy brows, and turned around. Immediately, Harry widened his emerald eyes in surprise, but at the same time he really wasn't. He already found out long ago. Harry glanced again at Hermione staring ahead before she guiltily lowered her head. Though, he suddenly raised his straight face into a smile, and chuckled, causing both her and Ron to face him.

"Go," he whispered under his breath.

"Harry, I--"

" _Go_ Hermione, go! What are you waiting for!" he grinned as he lightly patted her shoulder.

"Go? w-where's Hermione go--" Ron queried as he watched her excitedly beam, and stand up from her seat.

Draco dropped his arms, and his face lit up as he saw Hermione sprinting towards him down the hall. And she ran so fast that he almost fell back when she jumped onto him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco chuckled as he tightly hugged her back, and lifted her off her feet. He glanced at Harry over her shoulder, and gave him a slight nod which Harry returned as well. As soon as he put her down, they pulled apart but leaned their foreheads against each other's while beaming in relief that it was all over.

"Hermione and _Malfoy?!_ " Ron spat as he witnessed the whole scene. "When did _this_ bloody happen?!"

Harry looked back at his ginger friend's horrified, contorted face, and patted his shoulder. "I-I'll tell you later...it's a kind of a long story--" he laughed.

"--Yeah, but _I_ found out first," Ginny boasted as she made her way to sit beside Harry with both of them glaring at her in shock.

"Well actually now that I think about it, they _were_ acting a bit odd at the Astronomy Tower last year. But why am _I_ always the last to find out!--"

"-- _Wait._ When did _you_ bloody find out, Ginny? And you didn't _tell me_?--" Harry squinted at her as she put up both her hands before gently pecking his cheek.

"--Bloody hell, I can't believe this..." Ron buried his face in his palms as he tried taking it in. He knew he had lost his chance.

While Harry and the two Weasleys had their little argument, Draco and Hermione began walking out into the open space outside. As they surveyed the rubble here and there in what remained of the courtyard, he enveloped her with one side of his blazer as she wrapped her arm around his waist, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Draco stared down at her sighing peacefully against his chest as her chocolate brown eyes trailed off at the mountainous landscape in front of her, and smirked. 

_How does a moment last forever?_   
_How does our happiness endure?_   
_Through the darkest of our troubles_   
_Love is beauty, love is pure_

"So you're telling _me,_ you're Muggle Fairy Tales book told _you_ that love is the most powerful magic of all? And _that's_ how I saved you?" He queried with a sarcastic tone. 

Snapped from her musings, Hermione slowed them to a halt, and scowled at his confused, contorted face. "Well _excuse me,_ but do _you_ have a better explanation?" 

"No no, I'm just _saying_ it seems a little—" 

"--Ugh!" Hermione slapped his chest, and pulled a few feet away from him while they continued to walk. "Why do you always have to ruin the mood!"

Draco snorted at his success in getting her irritated, and pushed back his longer than before bangs as he cantered over to her. "Okay okay, I was only _joking_ , love!" He heavily threw his arms around her and rested his chin on her head while letting her struggle to break free. 

"Draco, get off of me!" she huffed.

"Nope, don't think so!" 

Hermione felt like she was caught in the Devil's Snare again, though she failed terribly to compose herself like last time; he took her punches and blows with a hearty grin, but refused to budge. Exhausted, she finally slowed down and panted. Hermione's grimace gradually flopped up to a smile as Draco began planting kisses on her head, and she turned to hug him back before locking lips with his. He smirked as she pulled away, and carried her on his back as they moved forward. They fooled around and laughed in each other's arms as they continued to shuffle past the bridge...

_Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone  
_ _But when all else has been forgotten  
_ _Still our song lives on_  
 _How does a moment last forever  
_ _When our song lives on..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE YA HAVE IT GUYS! I know the Epilogue was short, but yeah I didn't have much in mind to write in the first place. Thanks to everyone for reading my first fanfic! Hope y'all liked it as much as I did, and if not that's completely okay I'm no JK Rowling tbh. 
> 
> Whether you liked it or not, it'd be great if y’all lmk! Thanks again for the support <3


End file.
